Golden-Eyed Dragon
by Gothic Rain
Summary: When I am looked upon, all they see is my number and never my name. They have never care to learn my name and past. I am the Organization's Weapon, a Rebel. Too powerful to be 'disposed of' yet live as the lowest rank being no.47, a shame to other warriors. That was the entire reason I was given this rank, to live in solitude, where no one knows me or the truth. Until now.
1. Where the Change Begins

**Golden-Eyed Dragon**

_By The Reaping Wolf_

Chapter One, Where the Change Begins

...

**Pov**

_**"Awakened being/yoma speaking"**_

_"Thoughts"_

_Flashbacks_

"RAISE OF VOICE TO BE DISTINCT"

'Signifying a name called by another'

"Talking"

Normal

...

**Normal Pov**

Way out into the Western Lautrec deserts, a small town called the Rural village stood out. Rural was in great distressed by a recent attack, and they had sent out a plea to the Organization who in return of a high fee would send a highly trained warrior that bear the flesh and blood of a yoma to take care of the problem.

Almost three days after the call finally a warrior arrived in the outskirts of the village, however this Organization's warrior was different from the others. Instead of wearing the gleaming silver and white armor this warrior wore black armor instead, though in the same style it was unheard of. Another odd appearance of the warrior, though distinctly a women was the cloak wrapped around their form, a hood obscuring the warrior's face. Not even an inch of visible skin could be seen.

It was an odd sight by any who had known or seen a warrior, or rather 'Claymore' as the civilians would call the warriors do to the giant claymore blades they wielded as their weapon when fighting against a yoma. Most warriors had ghostly pale skin, pale blonde hair, and always wore armor of silver and white.

The warrior's eyes could neither be seen, though was expected to be a sleek silver like the others created of her kind.

The question was, 'What's so different about this warrior?'

As the warrior walked toward her current assignment she noted the slight scent of a yoma coming from the village, her sense of smell far superior than all of her kind, which was twice the scent of a human's sense of smell.

She was told Rural village seemed to be at a rather rough end with a yoma killing every day, and none to pretty. The warrior would take care of the problem and in return the village was forced to pay a high and heavy sum of gold, otherwise they would be cursed like all the others that had not paid the Organization for their assignment.

Even though her approach would only bring the village's distaste and misfortune, they still called her as the last result being the only one known to slay Yomas. When the warrior arrived a crowd had been formed in front of her, instantly backing away as she neared, allowing her to pass through the village towards the mayor to confirm the request.

Though of course the gathered civilians would leave hateful comments on her being a monster or a Yoma that would kill them next if they angered her, for they obviously did not trust her. But the warrior had grown use to the reaction by the humans long ago, she has been hated and despised by even her own kind, especially by the Organization. It is her life to be spat at and glared to like a piece of trash.

But now, after years like that, she no longer cared.

Due to the Organization's warriors being known to be 50% human and 50% Yoma, they are believed far from human and considered nothing more than a monster or Yoma. After all they were given their name by the humans' as either 'The Silver-Eyed Witches' for they're pride and for their fearless and unwavering personalities.

Once the warrior entered into the Mayor's office to see the law man himself, she was met with him visibly shaking, though tried to suppress it while he spoke.

After a short greeting he set down a rather large dark brown bag, no doubt filled with the golden coin currency for the payment. "Ah, here's your payment" He said looking up hesitantly, grateful to not see silver eyes piercing back at him, but were instead hidden by the shadow cast from her hood.

"Please check it's all there," he said to her in a reassuringly tone, not as shaky as it had once been before.

"No." Was her answer, surprising the man. A spark of hope came to mind that his town wouldn't have to pay at such a heavy price.

Though that wasn't the case.

"Once the job is completed, a representative will come by to collect. I can't accept payment myself." Her voice was smooth, monotone.

The man's face fell but he nodded none the less. He stood straighter and spoke, "Okay, whatever you say." The warrior knew from experience that the man was confused by the reasoning and so– like always – she continued her natural dialogue.

"It means, if I fail you, and die in the process, you are not obligated to pay any money." The warrior said without expression of fear towards the mention of her death, or even sadness by the way things were for her kind.

"Oh, I understand." the man replied, now understanding. While in the back of his mind he was silently hoping for the warrior's death but quickly diminished the thought because it would mean his village would still have a yoma running around his home and his people.

Then adding with a little hesitation, leaned forward and asked, "So what do you think? Will you be able to find the yoma today, maybe tomorrow?" He asked her.

The warrior decided to skip the rest of the dialogue and just cut to the chase knowing just one simple yoma wouldn't take long for her, even if the creature could mask it's presense as one of the civilians.

"Yes, tomorrow the yoma will be gone." She spoke finally turning around. Giving a single wave she next opened the door and left also while hearing the man's quick intake of breath before the wooden door closed completely, muting further response of the man to her.

The warrior made her way through the town, quickly noticing the light footsteps approaching behind her. She caught a whiff of yoma on the person before it faded causing her to halt in her steps and turn to face whoever or whatever was trying to catch up with her. The warrior didn't understand the action knowing no one dared to face a warrior of the organization. _"Maybe they are naïve,"_ She thought to herself.

Sure enough as she turned around she was faced with a boy in front of her. He was young, maybe 13 or 14 and wore simple cotton clothing. The boy had dark spikey messy hair along with hazel eyes. He wasn't nearly as tall as her, about 5'4 really.

She could tell he was nervous, tiny drops of sweat could be seen on his forehead, and it wasn't because of the weather. So she turned back around deciding he was taking too long to speak and began walking back down the path again.

"W-wait!" The boy called after her, now running to catch up with her yet again, and then fast-walking to keep up with her once he had.

"You're a Claymore right?" He asked her, maybe even a bit excited?

"No." She said continuing along the path, her eyes focused on the road. "What?" The boy said, obviously confused.

The warrior sighed. "Claymore is the name we warriors were given by the humans. But hey, I say it's better than being called a yoma or a witch, even if I am a monster." She replied, seeing if she would scare him off.

She had expected him to flee, but surprisingly he hadn't. "Really? You don't seem any different than us, even though you cover you face." He said, gaining a grunt from her.

"I guess I just expected you to be a lot scarier looking." He said before stumbling to a stop at her sudden unannounced hault.

The warrior curiosity eyed the boy, wondering why he did not show the feeling of fear or at least hating causing her to look over her shoulder while slightly revealing her lips that formed a smirk. "You're very strange, do you not fear me boy?" She asked him.

He was taken aback before he soon answered. "Well why should I? You're no different than any one of us." You could hear the honesty in his voice and it made the warrior let out a loud hearty laugh. Something she hadn't done in a while before she turned around after regaining her composer and kept walking.

She looked over her shoulder seeing the boy still following her.

"I like you boy, you aren't such a quick judger like most folk." She said gaining a smile from him and soon both fell into a calming silence. She walked through the town with her new 'companion' and as the sun went down the warrior had just finished memorizing every route and block of the village while tracking the yoma's aura. The two remained in silence but none bothered by it as they walked.

Once she was at the end of the path, the boy spoke. "Where are you going? You're about to exit the village." He told her causing her to stop in her steps. "So this is the border?" Though she said it more as a statement than a question.

He shrugged, "That's right. The only thing you'll find past this point is the old mine." He said watching her as she sat down, her back leaning against the wall.

The boy slowly went to the other wall and sat down similar to how the warrior sat, an attempt in imitating her. He stared over at her unaware that she had closed her eyes though she was still very much awake. Without opening her eyes, the warrior asked the boy without a glance towards him, "Care to tell me why you've taken an interest in me?"

He looked over at her noticing she hadn't looked up but still responded, "Cause you're a Claymore." He told her. She simply nodded in response not bothering to correct him on the name for them, both falling back into a comfortable silence.

The boy looked up to her again to start another conversation, but stopped seeing her hand up telling not now. To clarify she said, "I must rest, been walking for 70 hours straight. We may talk later." She said, letting her gloved hands fall back to her lap and turned her head slightly to the right, looking up allowing her to fasten to sleep.

The boy nodded and silence took over allowing the warrior to finally get some rest after her long travel.

...

_Edited January 1st, 2015_


	2. The Outcasts

**Golden-Eyed Dragon**

_By The Reaping Wolf_

Chapter Two, The Outcasts

...

**Pov**

_**"Awakened being/yoma speaking"**_

_"Thoughts"_

_Flashbacks_

"RAISE OF VOICE TO BE DISTINCT"

'Signifying a name called by another'

"Talking"

Normal

...

**Normal Pov**

The warrior awoke upon hearing the tower bell ring loudly throughout the silent night over the village. Looking over to the stumbling boy, as he hurried to his feet who had also been asleep until the bell had awoken him and reminded him he had to go.

"Sorry I got to go, I have to fix dinner for everyone. We're staying at my uncle's house now, so I have to help out." He told her and ran a little further before turning back facing the warrior. "My name's Raki, what's yours?" He asked her.

However the warrior found no point in telling the boy, Raki. Though his actions proved he was different from the other humans she had met, she believed he wouldn't care to remember her anyways. She has always been despised upon, by human or warrior. They see her appearance but never really her, let alone never care to remember her name. No boy would be any different.

"There's no point in telling you, it is a name soon to be forgotten." The warrior spoke, not even glancing up at him. After a moment more of hesitation Raki ran off, back to his home.

The warrior sighed once Raki was out of ear-shot and looked out to the starry night. "I would never have a place to call my home. That much I am certain of." The warrior whispered to herself, the words disappearing to the whistle of the wind as it passed her.

_"I will always be alone."_

The warrior looked out a moment longer before suddenly going tense before quickly getting to her feet and sprinting off into town. The yoma just revealed itself and from its scent it was near the boy that had left just half an hour ago. The warrior realized this was why she had felt and smelled the yoma's scent on him, and she internally cursed her idiocy for not realizing it sooner, or even at first.

By five minutes she neared a home where the yoma's scent was the strongest. The warrior knew without a doubt it was inside the home and hungry for the flesh of human meat. The warrior didn't bother drawing her weapon, and merely leapt forward and over the wall landing gently on the roof of the house.

The warrior then focused a small amount of her aura to the soles of her feet causing the roof the crack before collapsing on itself from the sheer force from the aura, causing her to crash through the roof and giving he foot the perfect leverage to meet its target. Her foot smashed into the creature's back causing it to yell in pain and fell, now sliding across the floor. The warrior gave it no time to get to recover and get to its feet, instead the warrior's hands wrapped around its head and twisted it hard, tearing its head from shoulders completely beheading it.

It's purple thick blood splattered across the wall and covered the wooden floor as it collapsed - dead.

She looked over spotting the boy, Raki shaking in the corner. He flinched slightly when noticing her glancing at him. The warrior couldn't blame him though for flinching. She could feel the yoma's blood dripping from her gauntlets after her brutal attack against the creature.

She looked at the boy, this time really looked at him and decided he wasn't too annoying. She knew his village would no doubt toss him out from the place - his home - believing he would curse them once finding out his brother was the yoma in disguise. The town would assume he would be a yoma as well, after all human beings were etched in fear.

_"But he's different."_ The warrior knew he's really shaken up. Finding out his brother was already long dead and he almost became the yoma's dinner because of it. She sighed deciding finally and approached him slowly, not wanting to frighten him off. Her kind was known for it.

The warrior offered him her hand before speaking. "Listen boy," she said calmly getting him to look up at her. "The village will throw you out after discovering this. You can come with me if you want, these people will most likely throw you out into the desert as soon as possible." The warrior told him, knowing if he really didn't fear her, that he would accompany her in her assignments for the Organization. "H_umans are a nuisance, but as a kid, they're not so bad."_

The two were both outcasts to their kind, after all.

The warrior thought to give him another minute to decide on her offer, yet as time seemed to thin further and further she began to pull her hand away and leave, he took it. The warrior looked at him seeing him nod in response. "Let me just grab some things." He said before running off into one of the rooms. The warrior nodded, before bringing a hand to the bridge of her nose, and shut her eyes.

This was gonna be a long journey.

By nightfall Raki and the warrior stopped somewhere in the desert - far away from Rural village - to allow him to get some rest. She knew he's faced through hell in the last 24 hours so she may as well let him rest before continuing on. The warrior sat down unto the soft sand while watching him curl up in his sleeping bag. He didn't bring much, more than she would carry, though mostly he carried just cooking supplies and extra clothing.

She was surprised the Organization hasn't tried to kill me recently. She can never guess what they want to do with her, they've tried to kill her in missions before, but it had been years since her last hunt. Sighing, the warrior decided she may as well rest for now as the moon was still lit in the sky, though still tired her body won't show it.

When the sun reached the sky the warrior awoke feeling a familiar presence near her, a presence she was displease to feel. _"It seems he's here to inform me of my next mission."_ She cursed silently, glancing at Raki seeing him fast asleep. Slowly she got to her feet and began to walk towards the presence.

It didn't take long for her to find him inside a dry forest, finding him sitting on a large boulder in his usual black attire. The warrior never liked the man, she always got a bad vibe from him, and the smile he wore on his face didn't help improve her thoughts on him.

He turned to her taking in his warrior's appearance as usual after a mission she completed.

"Ah, You seem to always know when I'm coming." He spoke with his usual tone, annoying the warrior further. Though she didn't even bother answering him and after an eventual silence he seemed to realize that too and decided to cut with the chase. "You'll be taking care of some voracious eaters with a group in a village north of here." He said bluntly, jumping off the boulder and walking towards her.

As he walked by her, he leaned into her ear and said, "You can't hide forever," and continued to walk until he was soon out of her sight, scent, and ear-shot. The warrior remained silent for a moment longer before slamming her right fist into the tree next to her, causing bark to fly off it from the pressure while it let out a creak that reminded her signifying to a cry as though hoping she wouldn't continue further.

"Asshole." She said before making her way back to the camp, and Raki. However the walk to the forest and back passed more time than she would have hoped, as the sun was just dawning when she neared. Raki was already up and rolled out of his sleeping bag, cooking a lizard over a small flame.

"Oh hey! I was just making some food, want some?" He asked while smiling. The warrior chuckled, he really know how to lighten a mood for her. "Sure." She replied taking a roasted lizard kabob from him before sinking her sharp teeth into the red meat and devouring it.

They ate in silence until he asked her suddenly, "I never did catch your name." The warrior looked up from him, taking the last bite of lizard and swallowing before meeting his eyes with her unseen ones. She could tell he was hesitant to ask considering she had refused him once before. But he had gained her companionship, so the warrior don't mind.

"June, my name is June." The warrior told him, now signified as 'June'. He grinned, grateful she told him.

When Raki was done he looked up at June's hood. "Hey June, why do you cover your face?" He asked her. However June merely shrugged in response, her silence enough to end the conversation.

Deciding they'd rested long enough she stood and said, "We gotta go, nest assignment is north of here." June waited for him to gather all his things before the two headed towards June's next assignment.

In Toriro Village.

...

_Edited January 6th, 2015_


	3. I Bow to No One

**Hey readers,**

**So I don't know if any one still reads the fanfiction or reads the manga but I'm putting this story up because I think it's gonna beat all the other stories up there. It is not a yuri.**

**Notice: I suck with comma positions, so sorry if it looks a bit off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore (If I did I would upload chapters faster for manga)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**47's Pov**

I tore through the 5 yomas in the alley, ripping off thier limbs and thier heads. I was pissed. I was told they would be voracious eaters not normal yomas! I bet this was Rubel's work, fucking toying with me!

When I ripped the throat out of the forth yoma, I watched as the remaining one ran off. I sighed, no matter. I sense 3 other warriors near - no doubt from my group - heading this way.

"Raki! You can come out now." I shouted, wiping the yoma blood from my gauntlets. Raki ran up to me grinning. I shook my head and leaned against the wall. Soon the 3 other warriors entered. No doubt won't like the fact i went on without them, but can you blame me? I did not expect normal yomas, normal! But even though I'm pissed off I keep my poker-face on as the 3 Claymores approached me, but didn't both looking up.

"Hey it's your comrades." Raki's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Looking up i could tell they were taking in my appearance. No one wears black armor or even hides their face. I've been secluded from other warriors for a while, makes me wonder what I'm really here for if I'm just now revealing myself. "I see..."The one with the strongest aura spoke as she stared at the brutally slaughtered yoma. I bet they were upset that i started without them but come on, they're normal yomas.

"You took care of the other four, but you missed one. It almost killed a girl just now. Care to explain that?" She asked me. Heh, looks like they took care of the runaway. "I knew you were coming in it's direction. No doubt you'd make it if you weren't slow." I smirked seeing the other two's expressions. A think i struck a nerve, eh?

"You're pretty confident to take on all four. Looking for glory?" She asked.

I looked at her strangely, they were just normal yoma. They're not hard to kill. But knowing that as a bad answer i said something else, "Not really, just got here early and seeing they weren't vorascious eaters i took care of them, because it didn't matter if you were here or not." I told them plainly.

"You ignore our orders and charge in on your own!" The one to the right yells.

"There a problem?" I say, leaning off the wall.

The one with the stronger aura, probably group leader, held her hand up stopping whatever she was going to say next.

"One of them still could of been a vorascious eater. Didn't you think of that?" She asked me.

I began to walk forward tired of this conversation. "They weren't. And if they were then i would've had my fun." I said walking past her hearing her say, "We'll report this to the higher-ups. They'll decide what to do." She said turning to look at me but i had already looked away. "Do what you like." I said and left the village with Raki following behind me.

An hour or so later i sighed realizing Rigol will be coming soon, sooner than i'd like too at that.

"June, what's a vorascious eater?" Raki asked behind me as we walked the desert.

"An older yoma with increased strength and hunger. Not to mention cunning. Most say they're hard to defeat.

Raki's footsteps ceased, meaning he stopped, meaning now i have to stop. *Sigh*

I looked over my shoulder at him. "Then they're dangerous! That's bad June." He said clearly worried. I chuckled, someone worrying bout me? Gotta love this kid.

"I'm dangerous, Raki." I said walking again. "And don't worry bout it Raki, nothing can stop me."

He seemed to accept my answer and so we continued our way across the desert.

~Time Skip~

Nightfall came sooner than would've preferred and before I knew it I'm standing in front of Rubel while he ceases to annoy me.

"You never change." This caught my attention. "You do realize what will happen to you if you reveal yourself, do you not?" I just stared at him.

"You will always be in our hands, we own you 47. But if you want to end it early so be it." Something's up with him, he must be planning something because I've never revealed myself as much as I rather.

"You know, if I had, I wouldn't be here right now would I? So, care to explain what you're really here to inform me of?" I said getting agitated. He sighed and looked up to me with that same old creepy smile.

He never get's enough does he?

"You're being added to the squad. We got a request from a tone west of here. It's confirmed the target is an awakened being." Really? Cause that's what you said last time as well. "We'll give you this one, but if you even let out your aura...we'll know." He said as I walked away.

Bastards. I will always be bounded by the Organizations chains won't I! I never asked for this! And yet I can't even be free. I will always be locked in their cage...No! I won't let that happen. I swore I would bring salvation before I died. And if that means I were to shatter those chains and have all turn against me then so be it.

I will not let them win. I will break free from the Organization's grasp that has bound me to them as their weapon.

I bow to no one...

* * *

**Okay,**

**So that's it for chapter 3!**

**I plan to post next chapter tomorrow. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Later. **


	4. The Shame of Rank 47

**Hey readers,**

**So I don't know if any one still reads the fanfiction or reads the manga but I'm putting this story up because I think it's gonna beat all the other stories up there. Also I don't know if any one is interested in this story so if you could please leave a review so I know you're really reading it that be cool.**

**Notice: I suck with comma positions, so sorry if it looks a bit off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore (If I did I would upload chapters faster for manga)**

**Chapter 4 (I noticed I forgot to change this the last 2 chapters, sorry bout that)**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

At the moment, June was walking through the village the warriors were supposed to meet at. June knew she was late but didn't particularly care. When they reached a certain point a man in black approached her and Raki and waved for them to follow him. "You're the last one." He told her as they walked in. Two of the warriors reconised her from the last mission and all got a bad vibe from her, at least until they noticed the boy beside her.

One of them stood so she was facing June. "I see you brought the brat with you, well he's not your kid, what did you do, pick up a stray on the road? Please don't tell me this little boy will be fighting with us." June was instantly annoyed by her, talks to much for her liking.

"No, I'm leaving him here." She responded darkly.

"I get it now, he's a little tou you carry around with you." Before she could even comprehend what happened, June was in front of her, holding her up against the wall by her throat. A blade was then raised to her neck by the other women. "You know for such a late comer, you have quite the attitude." She said to June.

June used her free held and moved away the swod from her throat, not losing her grip on the other women. "Then tell your freind to watch her mouth." She replied tightening her grip on her throat before letting her go and walked over to Raki.

She put 3 gold pipes in his hand, "Here, go find an inn. See you in a week or so." She said and turning around so she was facing the other warriors and crossed her arms after Raki left.

"Now I don't know about you, but we didn't come to figh each other, but to kill a vorascious eater." She spoke calmly like nothing happened while leaning against the wall.

The one she pinned to the wall earlier looked like she was gonna explode at her comment.

The man in black sighed loudly and said, "I'll leave this to you Miria." and walked out. It was clear they didn't like her but none the less Miria spoke. "Last time you were too fast, this time you were to slow. You seem to have been busy." She said to June but only recieved silence from her.

"Helen, Denever, sit back down." Miria told the two who immediatly sat back down without a word.

"Besides, we're all here now. The target is south of here in the middle of the Paburo Mountains. We leave at dawn." Miria said. Paburo Mountains, Pabura Mountains, were had June heard that before?

She did know it was one of the most secluded mountains and last she heard - a death zone.

"To start with, I want to hear everyone's name and rank." June didn't like being told what to do, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it.

Miria went first of course. "I'm Miria, I'll be taking command of this hunting party. I'm number 6, and this is my seventh time hunting a voracious eater."

The pixie-cut warrior went next. "I'm Helen, number 22. I've never hunted one before." She said then looked at Deneve for her to go next. "I'm Deneve, number 15. I've hunted one twice." Then they all looked at June. "There is no point in telling you my name, considering once you hear my number it would be meaning-less to you. I have hunted voracious eaters before, and I am number 47." June said monotone waiting to see they're reactions. It seemed Helen would be the first to flip completely, ignoring the words she spoke before.

"Did you hear that Deneve? She's number 47." Deneve was laughing quietly. "I can't believe she's here." Helen continued laughing as she mocked June. But June had grown long used to this, they would judge her immediately after hearing her number. When they have no idea who she is.

It was after all a shame to be around the lowest ranked warrior. That was the whole point in the Organization's mind.

~Time Skip~

It was hours later they were heading up to the Paburo Mountains. It had soon begun to rain as Miria led the three with June tailing at the back. None of the other three warriors showed it, but they were curious as to why number 47 wore the black armor and hid her face. Though none cared enough to find out...that is until it got to quiet for Helen.

"Hey,hey, 47 why do you hide your face?" Helen called over to her but was only ignored by June. Helen moved over annoyed of being ignored and reached for June's hood only to have her hand ceased by June and was pushed away from her. "Why you little-" Helen began but was interrupted by Miria saying, "Enough! Both of you." Helen glared at June before Miria continued. "We're a team, quite bickering over such nonsense." Miria stopped and faced them.

"Come now, sister Miria. She has the lowest rank, you can't be serious." Helen spoke skeptically, before continuing. "Hunting parties for voracious eaters always have someone in the single digits. The others are in the tens and twenties, rarely in the thirties." Helen threw another glare at June, obviously disgusted by her. "But to send no.47, the lowest ranked warrior of all..." She was very annoyed by her being with them.

"What was the Organization thinking, sending **_Her_ **to hunt a voracious eater?" Helen clearly had forgotten June had said she had hunted voracious eaters before, and those who had listened must've chosen to ignore it.

Miria turned back around and continued leading the way up the mountains. "The chief decided it, its not for us to worry about." She said clearly ending the conversations.

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope she doesn't get in the way." Helen added before the hunting group fell silent once again, as they continued their way up.

* * *

**Okay,**

**So that's it for chapter 4!**

**I plan to post next chapter tomorrow. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Later. **


	5. Strongest Warrior?

**Hey readers,**

**So I don't know if any one still reads the fanfiction or reads the manga but I'm putting this story up because I think it's gonna beat all the other stories up there. Also thanks for the reviews so far, I really didn't know if anyone still read Claymore fanfiction, so thanks for all the comments and support!**

**Notice: I suck with comma positions, so sorry if it looks a bit off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore (If I did I would upload chapters faster for manga)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Halfway up the mountains Miria led them into a cave where they would rest and wait until morning to continue the rest of the way up the mountains. The rain hadn't stopped, it's silent splashes soothing the warriors as they took off the heavy plates of their armor.

Only June remained in full plated armor. Deneve sat down halfway to the end of the cave and was now closing her eyes with her claymore leaning against her shoulder. June sat down toward the front of the cave, her back leaning against the cave's wall with her claymore still sheathed. The rain cooled her as the wind would blow the tiny water droplets towards her.

Helen stood while stretching her arms, "Ah...I'm hungry. I'll go get some food. Want some?" She asked Deneve. "I don't need any. I'll rest here." Deneve replied without opening her eyes, trying to get some rest.

Once Helen had left Miria approached her. "Come outside, I just want to get to know you're abilities." Miria told June.

Without even looking up June spoke, "Is my number not enough for you?"

"Honestly it wasn't my first impression of you. I thought you were the strongest warrior I ever met." Miria said gaining Deneve's attention to the two.

After I silence June grunted, "Well you must've mistaken me for someone else." She responded still not looking up.

"47 that's an order." Miria commanded. Deneve studied 47 wondering why she wouldn't just go with Miria.

June then got to her feet, but not making any move in following Miria out. June walked a few steps forward before facing Miria. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't follow orders." June said hard, walking past Miria and purposely knocking her shoulder as she walked out into the heavy rain.

Miria sighed, "Alright then, if that's how you're going to be..." Miria then openly swung at June aiming for her stomach only to have it caught by June's hand, who hadn't even turned around. Deneve got up to see if a fight would stop, but also startled by June's movements as well as Miria.

"I suggest you don't do that again Miria. I don't like to fight other warriors." She said, then let go of Miria's blade. "I'm going for a walk seeing I won't be sleeping any time soon." She said walking away from the cave and Miria running into Helen. "Watch where you're going 47." Helen spat at her but got no response from June seeing her disappear deep into the nearby forest.

"What's her problem." Helen muttered before she reached the cave seeing Miria studying her claymore lost in deep thought, and Deneve who seemed to be asleep as she leant against the wall.

Helen absently ate some tree nuts and glanced at the two warriors before finally saying, "What's 47's problem." She asked looking at Deneve.

Miria sighed. "Something's up with her..." Helen glanced at her strangely. "What do you mean?" She asked Miria, but Deneve answered for her.

"She wouldn't fight Miria, even by force. It was...strange." Deneve said, the memory of seeing 47 catch Miria's blade so easily somewhat bothered her.

"So? What does it matter, she's number 47, she probably doesn't want to look an even worse fighter than she already is." Helen joked, noticing the other's expressions before quieting down.

Miria sighed before she too settled down, leaning up against the cave with her claymore rested beside her. "Let's just hope she'll handle the voracious eater..." She said before closing her eyes and falling into sleep.

~Time Skip~

By morning June returned to the others without a word and now they're continuing their way up the Paburo Mountains. A traveler approached them appearing as a guide for them but June know no guide was sent, let alone. She could see his aura...

She didn't bother to do anything though knowing Miria should have notice this as well. And not even a second later, Miria drew her blade and slashed it at the 'guild' who in return jumped out of the way and landed against the wall slowly shifting forms. He revealed himself as a huge eight-legged creature. A male awakened being.

Miria fell to her knees as blood sprayed down her shoulder from an unseen attack. "Miria!" Deneve shouted, helping her up with Helen.

"Ugh, the Organization gave us the wrong information. We're suppose to be going against just a normal voracious eater. But a creature such as this, do they really expect us to fight to fight such a thing?"

As the creature looked down on them, Deneve and Helen faced it, while Miria stumbled back to her feet.

"What is it?" Deneve asked.

You've gotta be kidding." Helen said, both of them readying their swords.

As the other three were shaken inside by the male awakened being, June stayed in the back, not in the least bit bothered by the creature. She was actually silently analyzing it, body structure, aura, etc. Initially finding the best way to fight it.

"It's a male awakened being." Miria said, hunched over a bit, before straightening her posture.

The awakened being snarled, opening it's mouth, showing it's saliva-covered tongue, ready for an attack.

"Here it comes." Helen said while all readied they're drawn swords except June, who no one cared to noticed.

The awakened being's tongue launched suddenly.

"Watch yourself!" Miria shouted, but too late as it took Deneve completely by surprise, taking her arm out along with some flesh on her side while she fell backwards, off the cliff and into the narrow river below.

"Deneve!" Helen shouted, watching it happen before she could do anything.

The awakened being chewed on Deneve's arm for a moment before spitting it out, clearly disgusted by Deneve's taste.

"Ugh, that taste terrible." The awakened being spoke, looking curiously at the other three warriors.

Helen clenched her jaw in anger before launching suicidal at the awakened being clearly ignoring Miria's protests.

"Idiot." June mutters watching as Helen hits nothing but rock and instead takes a blow to the shoulder to avoid the awakened being's sneak attack.

The awakened being then turned to June launching it's arms at her with full force.

"47!" Miria shouted expecting to see a mangled-dead warrior - only there was nothing. The awakened being roared, confused as well.

"Don't tell me I came all the way up here with _these_ people, just to fight a weakling."

* * *

**Fight chapter is next!**

**You'll get to see just how tough an awakened (let alone male) being is to June**

**Well next chapter may or may not be up tomorrow afternoon seeing it being the 4th of July so I don't really know what I'll be doing.**

**Follow and Review**

**Later!**


	6. The Rebels

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for all the support and for letting me know there are still some Claymore fanfic readers**

**Notice: I suck with comma positions, so sorry if it looks a bit off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**_Previously~_**

_"47!" Miria shouted expecting to see a mangled-dead warrior - only there was nothing. The awakened being roared, confused as well._

_"Don't tell me I came all the way up here with these people, just to fight a weakling."_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

They all turned to June's voice, seeing her leaning against the rock wall behind Miria without a care in the world for what might've been a being stronger than Miria. Not even her claymore was drawn.

The awakened being, clearly insulted by June's comment let out a roar, "Why you!" He launched another attack at her with his limbs only to see she vanished yet again.

"Missed." They turned seeing 47 right behind the awakened being with her arms crossed and shoulders shrugged. She was clearly playing with it, what Miria didn't understand was why?

The awakened being attacked again only to have June vanish again and reappear on the awakened being's back.

She threw her arms out and looked at Miria and Helen (who will still watching her in disbelief) and shouted, "Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?!" She then did a back-flip of the creature seeing it's tongue going for her, and allowed Helen and Miria to take over.

Helen released some of her yoma aura, her body growing in strength, eyes flash gold, and her jaw become disfigured revealing shark-like teeth.

The awakened being aims an attack at Miria only to be stopped by Helen's out-stretched arm which was wrapping around the top of it's body around four of it's arms.

"You're a real pain in the ass. I'm going to finish you off!" She shouted, wrenching her arm back, slicing off three of his limbs.

But being an awakened being, he easily regenerated those lost limbs into new ones. He then took one of his claws, aiming right for Helen who had her back turned after her 'finishing' attack but was startled by a figure who fell from the sky landing between him and Helen causing the awakened being to leap back in surprise.

Deneve stood there, her arm slowly regenerating from the previous attack that had her believed dead. "Striking out of nowhere like that...I'll make you pay...twice over!" Deneve shouted, here eyes flash gold.

"Deneve!" Miria shouted surprised (But grateful) to see her alive, but even more surprised by the speed of her regenerating arm.

"Ah good, Happy to know no.15 didn't die so easily." June said while popping her knuckles, now standing above the awakened being on top of the wall's edge.

* * *

**Miria's Pov**

I stared at Deneve shocked. I mean _just_ how? She's regenerating! But that should be impossible to regenerate so quickly!

And with Helen, having the use of both arms is no small ability. That must mean she can do the same with her legs. And with 47, her vanishing technique is unlike anything I've ever seen, not even phantom is of that speed level.

These techniques are only possible as one approaches the limits of one's yoma power. To use them so naturally in the middle of a fight...means that these three are...

* * *

**Normal Pov**

June watched the battle with ease from above the battle at the cliff edge of the rock wall. She studied not only the awakened being's movements and aura but also the three other warriors.

"Hmp...It doesn't matter ow ever many arms we drop off. We have to take the head." Helen turned to Miria. "what was it you said before? How can there be a male awakened being? Don't awakened beings come from us?" Helen asked her.

"This one's a failed creation. He's a male early from the early days. I shouldn't say he's a failure. The male ones are a success. Most of the warriors in the beginning were male...half human, half yoma. But like this one, they quickly exceeded their limits and awakened. In a sense, awakening is much like pleasure. When a males releases his yoma power, he can't suppress the urge to awaken." Miria told them.

"So they stopped creating male warriors...And it was decided that the awakened males would be put to pasture as voracious eaters."

June glanced curious at how Miria knows so much.

"That is how there came to be female warriors called claymores...and male awakened beings." Miria finished gaining a laugh from the awakened being.

"I'd heard that Miria, no.6, had extensive knowledge. But you made one major mistake. You should know what it is." He told them, waiting to see if any of them knew what he meant.

June knew and simply rolled her eyes at him.

Miria seemed to figure it out also. "Wait! Are you...?" The awakened being smirked, "What? Did something upset you, girlie?" He taunted. "Well...I guess it's time...I gave you a taste...of true despair." He said and disappeared.

"All of you, run!" Miria shouted to the others, but her warning was too late for no.15 and 22. Deneve didn't even see the awakened being's claw plunged straight through her stomach.

"No!" Helen shouted, extending her arm to the awakened being. But she wasn't fast enough and was cut down with a deep wound down her spine as the awakened being stood behind her.

He went after Miria next, his claws went through her, or at least seemed that way until the image faded and Miria appeared to the side of the awakened being. He continued to attack her while she evaded it.

June while unseen, grabbed Helen and Deneve and brought them over to the side of the cliff, laying them down slowly to the ground.

She then turned, watching Miria fight the male awakened being.

June noticed Miria's weakness and it seemed the awakened being had as well.

"For a brief moment you can move at a frightening speed. In that instant you're faster than any other warrior. Even among your comrades, not one can meet your speed." He smirked at her, unaware of the sudden appearance of June until she spoke, "That's not entirely true."

The two turned seeing June.

The awakened being nodded. "Ah, yes. I forgot about you, it seems you've taken care of you're comrades..." Miria turned seeing Deneve and Helen out of the way at the end of the cliff edge.

"You're aura says your weak, but your skills are far greater than this women, who is a single digit. Phantom Miria I believe, current no.6 of the Organization." He turned to June.

"You could possibly be suppressing your aura, I don't know why you would though, you could be in the top 5s if that's true." He said, surprising Miria who turned her focus to June who simply shrugged in response. "Who knows." She replied.

He turned back to Miria. "I sense a weakness in that technique. You don't keep it up for long. Could there e a reason you're so cautious? Hmm, let's see if your technique will prevail against me." The two then launched at each other with June staying behind. "This is your battle, 6."

The awakened being let out a hearty laugh. "Rushing toward the jaws of death?" he asked her as they went at each other, Miria using her phantom technique, evading his attacks while slicing at some of his limbs.

"Why you little..." Miria cut him deep in his back cutting him off of his words.

Faint coughing came behind June who looked over her shoulder seeing Helen awake. "She's incredible. Damnit! If she can do that, why didn't she do it before? We wouldn't be in..." Helen winced from the wound on her back, not expecting an answer.

"It's a last resort." June spoke, gaining Helen's attention.

"It's a strain to use large bursts of power for her and would exhaust her physically and mentally, so in other words, she wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely necessary." Helen looked over at the battle seeing Miria's movements begin to slow with each attack.

"Eh? How do you know all this? You're ranked lowest out of all of us." June looked at her. "it isn't hard, you just got to be perspective." She said before the awakened being caught her attention.

"Oh shit." She said and vanished from where she stood, appearing in front of a fallen Miria who was about to take the kill shot. Instead June took it for her, it's five claws piercing through her abdomen.

June let out a cough of blood, each droplet staining the ground in front of her.

"47..." Miria whispered stumbling back to her feet ignoring her shoulder wound.

The awakened being smirked at her, "Sacrificing yourself now are we?"

* * *

**June just took a killing blow for Miria, what will happen?**

**Don't worry June is about to show just how badass she really is...**

**Follow and Review**

**Later!**


	7. Secret Strengths

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for the support, I really didn't expect to get as many views as I have.**

**Notice: if I forget a letter for a word, it's my keyboard's fault.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**_Previously~_**

_June let out a cough of blood, each droplet staining the ground in front of her._

_"47..." Miria whispered stumbling back to her feet ignoring her shoulder wound._

_The awakened being smirked at her, "Sacrificing yourself now are we?"_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"47!" The others shouted seeing the awakened being toss her over the ledge of the cliff. "Damn it!" Helen shouted trying to get up, only to fall to her hands and knees as her wound re-opened resulting her to lose consciousness from the pain and blood loss.

"Damn you." Miria cursed at him, now back on her feet. The awakened being only laughed. Miria charged at him, taking out four of his arms, only for them to regenerate. "I expected more from the Phantom Miria." He said, his claw nailing her to the ground. "Got you now!" He grinned at her screams as he dug his claws deeper inside her stomach.

"You really gave it all you had. But I knew it couldn't last. I had only to wait for you to reach you limits." He said letting his tongue roll out and lick her cheek down to her stomach. "Now, then...How shall I torture you to death?" He said pausing a moment to decide, before plunging his tongue into her gut gaining a shrill scream of agony from Miria.

She screamed and screamed as the awakened being continued to torture her by moving his tongue around inside of her. Blood flooded through her nose and mouth as he continued to move his tongue around her intestines.

"And..." *Huff* "You" *Huff* "Call this" *Huff* "True despair?" June pulled herself up the ledge revealing herself very much alive. She flexed her arms. "Damn, we're a lot higher than I thought we were. That was a long climb all the way up here." She said, letting her arms pop as she stretched them behind her back.

The awakened being pulled his tongue out of Miria and the two turned seeing June, the two were quite surprised. She didn't even look like she was in pain.

June, noticing they're expressions let out a small laugh. "Geez, you think I would die by a little sting?" She said walking towards him.

"And I thought males were suppose to be stronger than that...Guess not." She said stopping in front of the two by a couple feet.

"How dare you!" he shouted leaping over Miria, and in front of June. The awakened being eyes June strangely, noticing her claymore still sheathed behind her back.

"Why haven't you drawn you sword?" he asked her.

June smirked, "Because I won't need it against weakling such as yourself." She said and threw a punch at his face that sent him flying through the air, crashing hard against the rock wall.

Miria's eyes widened at the sight, she's never seen such a thing. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself lifted and found herself placed next to the unconscious Helen and Deneve. She looked back over seeing 47 facing the awakened being alone, as he stumbled back to his feet. The last thing she saw was the faint smirk of 47, revealed under the light of her hood before she too, lost consciousness.

June glanced over at the bleeding and unconscious warriors. They weren't dead from the fact they're auras were still faint around their bodies. They were just worn out.

"Hey, they're out cold aren't they?" June said aloud, partially talking to the awakened being.

He looked at her strangely, not attacking but taking an interest in her.

"What does it matter?" He asked her.

June looked back at him. "Well you see the Organization 'forbid' me to never reveal my powers around others. And you are an awakened being that is sure to die in the next 30 seconds and they're unconscious." She lifted her face to reveal the smirk formed by her lips, the shadow still shading the rest of her face.

She took a step forward, drawing her blade. "You see I don't normally use a sword, but if I don't have a sword splattered in your blood that'll surely raise questions aye? So I may as well have some fun even if it won't last long." She said before vanishing from where she stood and reappeared right above him, and chopping his head from his body in one swift motion, kicking his body off the mountain cliff along with his head.

"That wasn't even me releasing anything that was me jumping and swinging a blade." She sighed before securing her hood firmly just in case and sheathing her claymore that now had the scent of yoma blood etched to it.

"Such a bore." She said shrugging her hands in her cloak's pockets. June glanced over at the Claymores before sitting on the ground where she recently killed the awakened being, her legs crossed, hand on cheek, as she stared at the sky bored.

She sighed again before closing her eyes, "You guys are gonna take a while aren't you?" She said rhetorically to the unconscious warriors.

"Just Great."

* * *

**June's Pov**

While I wait for the others to wake up, I focused on the ground, the movements surrounding me, and the auras. There was a mountain lion west from here, a few lizards here and there, and oh look a warrior - someone strong - probably in the single digits and _that_ guy. The Organization's men in black's scents I know well, memorized to the point I wouldn't forget.

Their fault really.

I guess when Rubel said and I quote, "We'll know if you do," aka release or reveal my identity they would know.

So of course they were watching the fight, most likely expecting me to lay back and watch my comrades die, knowing I couldn't seem any stronger than well the lowest ranking number. But they didn't think about all the others falling unconscious.

I chuckled. "Sucks Rubel, you can't say I disobeyed you this time, a monster has to have fun at some point here and there." I said aloud before looking off into the distance with my aura completely suppressed so they wouldn't know I knew they were there. Well I take that back, that guy probably knows I know, but I know the warrior doesn't.

If she could sense us from this distance then she is no doubt in the top 5. Another one of the Organization's dogs.

I notice their scents disappearing further and further away meaning their walking away, no doubt satisfied.

I struggled to keep my mouth shut not wanting to let the others hear me, speaking aloud is one of the worst things to do. Especially around those you don't know if you can trust or not.

They are naïve enough to be a dog.

My head snaps up hearing a groan, seeing it none other than the most annoying of the three, and probably the cockiest… Helen.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Rise and shine sleeping ugly." June said not even bothering her a glance before laying on her back staring up at the sky now knowing the others would be waking soon.

"What the hell happened" Helen groaned, sitting up, before letting her eyes land on 47 – June.

"Oh and you don't even have a scratch on you, let us do all the work." Helen trailed off, "And now the awakened being is gone, escaped, because of you." Helen glared at her.

June noticed Miria waking up and chuckled darkly. "Says the one laying on the ground bleeding, if I recall correctly before you decided to become snow white, you were shaking terrified, giving up there and then. So I would watch that mouth unless you want to continue looking like a cocky fool." June said staring at the cloudless dry sky.

"Why you-"She was interrupted seeing Miria sitting up, while clutching her stomach where the blood continued to leak from. But none the less she was awake.

Miria opened her silver eyes toward Helen first. "Helen what happened?" She asked her, not looking at June. Either she didn't remember what June had done for her or just didn't care.

The mere thought made June narrow her unseen eyes at Miria.

Helen explained to her what she remembered before she fell unconscious, both oblivious to June getting up and leaning against the cliff wall watching the two talk knowing full well if you look down you'd see the dead awakened being.

"And when I woke up, 47 here, was without a scratch and the awakened being no doubt escaped." She said now looking to where June was before averting her eyes to her, who was looking at her, her face cloaked by the shadow casting from her hood.

"Helen, you know as a warrior, you shouldn't make such accusations when you didn't even see the battle. No. You were there sleeping and bleeding." June said with a bored tone.

Helen stumbled to her feet angrily. "You know what, I've..." "Enough!" Miria shouted now standing too, her body clearly protesting against the act.

She looked at June. "47, if what Helen speaks isn't the truth than why don't you say your side." Miria said in her authoritive voice.

"Tsk." June then turned her head.

"Miria, you can't be serious, she'll most likely say she defeated it or something stupid. Its corpse isn't even here so it's obvious it escaped!" Helen shouted.

Before Miria or Helen could say another word the sound of a claymore drawing reached their ears. They looked at 47 seeing her slowly unsheathe it.

"What are you –"Miria was cut off seeing 47 swiftly point in downwards, off the cliff.

They both walked to the edge of the cliff before looking down clearly seeing the B-headed corpse of the awakened being they faced.

After staring at the awaken's body for a moment they turned back around seeing June walking towards Deneve her black steel claymore now sheathed, back where it belonged.

The two were trying to figure out what exactly happened and Miria was the first who dared asked.

"Did you kill it?" Miria asked the cloaked warrior.

Helen for once didn't say anything, her eyes trained on June.

June turned her head toward Miria as she spoke, "Number 47 could never slay an awakened being, if that's what you're asking." June said kneeling down next to Deneve.

"I know you're awake Deneve." June said to Deneve who seconds later eyes flashed open.

June stood back up and passed Miria and Helen and a few more feet ahead before turning back to face them.

"Now, to get down to business…"

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Next chapter will mostly hold a lot of information, however I suggest you don't skip it.**

**Follow and Review**

**Later!**


	8. Because We're Different

**Hey readers,**

**Thanks for the support, I really didn't expect to get as many views as I have.**

**Notice: if I forget a letter for a word, it's the spell-check's fault.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore **

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**_Previously~_**

_June turned her head toward Miria as she spoke, "Number 47 could never slay an awakened being, if that's what you're asking." June said kneeling down next to Deneve._

_"I know you're awake Deneve." June said to Deneve who seconds later eyes flashed open._

_June stood back up and passed Miria and Helen and a few more feet ahead before turning back to face them._

_"Now, to get down to business…"_

* * *

**Normal Pov**

"Why should we listen to you?" Helen shouted, still annoyed over what had happened to the awakened being.

June sighed, "Look, I'm only asking for you to listen, what you decide to do afterwards, is up to you." She said to them. When she got silence she continued.

June stared up at the sky as she spoke. "It seems we are all trouble makers. I had heard stories of the Paburo Mountains, a man or warrior that entered never returned. It is believed to be death's door. It seems that the Organization has lost value in you three."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Helen asked her.

June turned to her. "Have you ever caused trouble on a mission with the client or the citizens?"

Helen shrugged, "I have a few times. Because of the code, I've never taken a life., but I've come close to it."

Deneve nodded as well, wincing a bit at her stomach wound. "I have as well, but it's mostly with other warriors then with the humans." She said.

June looked over at Miria. "Not sure what you did, but I'm sure the Organization is aware of your knowledge against them. They probably don't want you telling anyone else of this so you were sent on a suicidal mission."

A thought suddenly occurred to June. Maybe this situation was more than she guessed, more than just causing trouble among the humans.

"There may be more to this though, I hope you don't mind me asking, but have any of you ever awakened?" June asked facing the three shocked faces.

"I've nearly awakened." They turned to Mira, Deneve and Helen surprised at Miria to be one to awaken. "On my third hunt for an awakened being, I realized that I was hunting an old friend. I hacked off its arms and legs and was about to push the blade into its throat when I realized it was her. Until that moment, she hadn't said a word, called my name, or reverted to her original form, and showed me her face." She paused for a moment before continuing, "From that day on...I swore to take revenge on the people who made me what I am..." June nodded in response, she said nothing more and instead turned to Helen.

Helen sighed, "Oh...Same with me. I got carried away and lost control. The impulse to awaken was too strong, just like it was for the males. But I was able to turn back and suppress it."

"I've done it too." They turned to Deneve. "It was when I was trying to discover my limits." June nodded, "When was that?" She asked Deneve. "About the same time as Helen." She replied.

June nodded.

"I knew I'd lost control of my yoma power, but I tried my best to suppress it." June turned back to Miria, seeing her continue her story. "I think I also hated knowing that **_she_ **was the one who pushed me to that point." Helen cocked her head at Miria, "She...?" Miria not wanting to answer, "Uh...as I was saying...After that, I plotted my revenge against the organization. I won't forgive them for what they did to my body, or for treating us like we're expendable. I did my best to look dutiful, but I was investigating the Organization in secret. I was looking for a weakness." June made a grunting noise, getting the attention of the trio.

"Miria, you're not the only on who wants to spill the Organization's guts. And as for their greatest secret. You should know that previous warriors have discovered this or figured it out, and that they awakened for that sole purpose - to defeat the Organization." They turned to her shocked.

"Well what did they do to you? You're the lowest ranked warrior, what could have you seen that would make want to take down the Organization?" Helen asked June.

June turned to her. "There are a lot of things you three are unaware of - about the Organization. And I'm not going to explain all of it too you, but I will give you an idea of what the true identity of The Organization looks like." She looked over at Miria. "Miria already got a good taste of the Organization's true side, and not even she will tell you everything. But for now, it could be for the best. Some thing's are better left unsaid, because after you hear it, there's no turning back."

"Hmp...How Pompous." Helen muttered looking at June and Miria.

"So you two learned something that the Organization wants to hide, and now they're trying to get rid of you?" Deneve asked them.

June grunted, suppressing a laugh, gaining looks from the other three. But she just waved them off.

"Like I said, you can do whatever you wish with this information, if you want to dig deeper and jeopardize your life, so be it. Just know you're not the only ones who are rebels against the Organization." June said, crossing her arms.

Miria seemed to realize June hadn't included herself when she asked about them awakening, "Have you awakened?" Miria asked June, gaining the other two's attention.

It sounded as though June was smirking, "I'm afraid I'm in a much worse situation then you three." She replied, only increasing the others curiosity.

"Haven't you guys noticed the difference in your abilities since awakening?" June said turning to Deneve. "Your healing rate is faster than it should be, was it always like that?" Deneve shook her head 'no'.

"And the rest of you, I'm sure the amount of time you can use your special attacks have increased since you've awakened. Furthermore your yoma aura has increased in a sense, where your limits aren't as limited as before. You may be hungrier than before, stronger, and your abilities have been enhanced. Isn't it obvious what's happened to you?" She said to them, they're shocked expressions giving her the answer.

"You have already awakened."

A long moment of silence passed after June announced that to the three.

Miria was shocked at her knowledge, wondering how she managed to learn so much when so limited at resources at that rank. She had said almost everything she figured out, maybe she suppressed part of the truth for the same reason she was as she mentioned earlier. But her thoughts were interrupted by a furious Helen.

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" June groaned, holding her right ear from Helen's outburst. She should've seen it coming, after all this was Helen.

"Don't lump me together with those monsters! We aren't like that! I have no desire to eat human intestines!" Helen shouted, completely disturbed by the information.

June sighed, seeming to rub her face underneath her hood, before crossing her arms again.

"Okay, let me explain this better. It's not that you've fully awakened. Rather, you're in a half-awakened state." She seemed to gain their attention back again at this statement.

"Most warriors fully awaken in one step. But you've stopped that short, for some reason. Who knows, maybe you'll gradually awaken at some point in time. This hasn't happened before, and if it has, the Organization has already 'taken' care of it."

"No..wait." Helen protested, still not believing it.

"Limb expansion and massive regeneration powers are possible at the outer limits of one's yoma power." Miria interjected, remembering how easily Deneve and Helen used the techniques so normally in battle.

"You used them without difficulty in a fight only after coming close to awakening, didn't you?" June finished, looking directly at Helen.

"Uh..." Helen didn't know how to respond to that, just realizing that that was in fact true.

"After you've crossed over, returning to normal...should be impossible!" Miria said, knowing it was indeed possible now. "Wha...?" Helen said, taken aback along with Deneve.

"Then...then...what will happen to us." Said Deneve, her hand wavering above the hole in her stomach. "Are going to...sit back and watch ourselves awaken?" Deneve said while clenching her teeth, sweat dripping down her face from the pain in her stomach.

June shrugged. "I dunno, I haven't known any one else that lived long enough to find out. You could be avoiding awakening altogether, or you could be slowly moving towards it. It's nothing I'm aware of, seeing all that have experienced this were killed up on the mountains."

Deneve seemed to have made a decision, as she stumbled off the rock she laid against, now crouched on the ground. "Alright. The I'll be the test case. Watch closely."

June studied her for a moment then nodded, "You're life." She said simply.

"Watch what?" Miria said, worried and confused.

"This." Deneve said, before releasing her yoma energy.

Helen and Miria jumped back in surprise, but June stayed where she was, studying Deneve's aura as her yoma energy increased.

For June, the aura flow through the body is blue, whether you're a warrior or human. For yoma it's red. When a warrior releases their yoma aura the blue energy slowly becomes red, going from the limbs to the heart. When they've reached passed their limit, their energy is completely red, and when their body begins to shift into that of an awakened the red energy becomes a blood red.

As she watches Deneve she can tell her decision was final, her blue energy strings growing red as they made their way to her heart. She didn't like this, but she knew it was Deneve's decision. There was a small chance it would work, it's never been seen before, at least not long enough to discover anything. If Deneve was willing to risk her life to find out, then so be it. Deneve wouldn't have survived such a fatal blow in the first place, so in a way, it's honorable.

But if she ends up awakened then she'll sure to be B-headed by Helen and Deneve. But June doubts Deneve will fail. It's just a feeling.

"Stop it, Deneve!" Miria shouted. "If you force your yoma power in your condition..."

But Deneve clearly wasn't having it. "Just shut up and watch!" Her blue energy was almost completely red. "If I don't force it and try to regenerate, I'll die anyway. Let's see of I can release my yoma aura all at once."

"Deneve, just stop. You don't know that for sure!" Helen shouted as she tried to get closer but was held back by June. "Don't. It's her life, let her do what she wants with it." June told her pushing her back, causing her to stumble.

Helen looked feral and was about to launch at June, but stopped hearing Deneve speak again. "If we're in a half-awakened state, I can use it to heal this wound instantly. And then without fully awakening, I should be able to return to normal."

June watched as her blue energy was almost completely red, now the heart was left to slowly turn red.

"But if I can't do that and I awaken...Don't hesitate to kill me!" Deneve shouted, her entire body was now completely surrounded by her aura that through June's eyes was completely red.

_Shit._ Thought June, reaching to withdraw her black claymore along with Helen, the two readied their swords. "Helen...47..." Deneve spoke, her voice thick in tone from the oncoming shift.

"Deneve, you're an old friend. We won't let you suffer." Helen said raising her sword.

June studied the aura flow as her body was still red, not yet blood red. "I don't know you very well, but I know you're an honorable warrior, Deneve." June said, hesitant to raise her blade which was noticed by Helen and Miria. "But I wont raise my blade until I know there is no coming back for you." Deneve nodded in response.

Her red aura flashed to the color of blood, the intensity causing the ground beneath her to split. June instantly raised her blade, before bringing it down along with Helen's.

* * *

**June's Pov**

When the dust cleared Deneve laid on her stomach, her head in between our two swords in a position that meant we dodge it, and I was met with her blue aura.

"Give me a break...I'm back already." Deneve said smirking.

"Deneve!" I could tell Helen was grateful her friend did not awaken, or have to suffer a death so soon. I sighed and returned my claymore back where it belongs - sheathed against my back.

"Hmp...That was close." Miria spoke, few droplets of sweat could be seen on her forehead, she was clearly nervous from before.

I stared at Deneve for a long moment as Helen went over to her asking if she were ok, and if her stomach was fully healed.

"I swear..." I growled gaining their attention. "If you do something even remotely related to that again I'll kill you." I said turning my back to them and walking away from them.

I don't think I could handle killing another warrior, I don't want to relive such memories.

I distinctively heard Mira talking to the others behind me.

"Enough of this madness." yep, she was nervous before. "You came back, but you may not be so lucky next time." Why does she have to be so negative all the time, she hasn't seen as many deaths as I have, yet she thinks she knows all.

Been through all. Or at least, acts like it.

"There's too much we don't know. If you want to keep your human consciousness, you better not be so reckless." I rolled my eyes and turned so I was facing them. "Relax Miria, just let it go. She's alive and that's what matters, we don't need the Organization creating anymore of us." I told them.

Deneve sighed. "No, Miria's right. I could live without another risk like that." I nodded but was still tempted to smash a wall.

I shouldn't be so angry, and I defiantly shouldn't take it out on Miria, but I've lived through so much shit, I'd prefer not to relive it again.

I looked up, deciding they should at least know they were being watched, they've walked away for the most part so they don't know of my release of information, but for some reason they're still here...

I tilted my head to the side upwards, retracting my aura even more so they wouldn't know a change in my interest, and focused over to their area.

I breathed in heavily, closing my eyes, focusing on the warrior's aura, and remembering the aura and scent of her.

"What is it 47?" Miria asked me.

I opened my eyes and noticed the others facing me, I shrugged. "You know, we're being watched." I said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

Telling them wouldn't matter much, they're auras aren't strong enough for _them_ to realize they had been noticed.

Miria looked at me strangely before saying, "Don't worry. I don't sense our comrade's auras from here to the mountains. And even if there were someone beyond that...They couldn't know where we were."

I thought about it for a moment, I wasn't sure who the top 5 were, so it was most likely one of them.

"Whatever you say." I said skeptically walking towards the exit of the trail.

I stopped suddenly remembering something. "Oh, and by the way...You might want to watch your backs after this, you can never trust the Organization."

"Hey 47, how do you know so much?" I turned around so I was facing them. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about...none of us do." I said gaining confused glances from Helen and Deneve, but Miria seemed to know what I was doing.

"We know nothing and suspect nothing. We finished the job and went to our next mission...That's what we want them to think. But don't let you're guard down, even for a moment. Just keep following orders and try to keep a low profile. Try to not seem like trouble-makers anymore. They don't seem to be in a hurry to get rid of us, so you should get away with this for a while... That is apart from Miria and I." I said, nodding to Miria.

"But...what will you do now?" Helen asked.

I sighed. "I'll probably have a run in with our superiors, see what happens then. I'll also be looking for other rebels such as ourselves." I told them, it was mostly true anyways.

"I'm past no return. I'll keep investigating the Organization. We don't have much time, now that we've awakened, I'll let you know as soon as I've found something." I think she was about to say more but I purposely interrupted her.

"Miria, watch you're back especially. Tryst me, once you know it all, you'll be quite paranoid. As for the rest of you, you're a lot stronger than the rank you've been given, now that you've awakened and all. You would rival any single digit." I looked over to see their reactions, and suppressed a grin at their reactions. "Are you sure?" Deneve said, sharing Helen a glance as she said, "You've got to be kidding me."

I continued, "But if you run into any of the top 5, you better watch your backs. Numbers 6 through nine, you should be able to handle. However, with the top 5, their powers are far greater than you can imagine." I looked over at Miria to explain the rest.

"To tell the truth, there's a big leap from 5 to 6." Miria said, sighing. I watched as Miria withdrew her claymore and drew out the symbols of the top 5 in order.

These are their marks, remember them." Miria said.

"From the right...no.5... Rafaela. No.4... Ophelia. No.3... Galatea. No.2... Beth. No.1... Alicia. Each of them is a monster." I tensed hearing her say 'monster' before shrugging again. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. "If you meet any of them, avoid engaging them." Miria finished.

"Listen..." I said gaining their attention. "You don't have to view our comrades as enemies. As long as you know which are your friends and foes, you should be okay. But I would stay away from the single digits, apart from Miria, they can be very loyal to the Organization. Just don't let you're guard down." I said, before drawing my blade startling them.

I shrugged as I raised it to the air. "I don't know you lot very well, or at all really. But I consider we're in close to the same boat. Not like I want to see you three die anytime soon." I said.

Miria was the first to draw her sword and bringing it to mine with Deneve and Helen following. Our swords pointed together as we stood. "Do may a favor and stay alive, till we meet again."

When we separated I was the first to part from them, when I reached the exit, Deneve's words stopped me. "You never did tell us you're name." I glanced over my shoulder, seeing her words had also gotten Miria's and Helen's attention.

I smirked slightly and answered her, "It's a name that was always forgotten for the number was all they saw when they looked at me." Before I could let them say another word I vanished from where I was and reappeared down by the river trail.

Staring up at the cloudless blue sky a feeling tugged at me. "I gotta feeling the next few days are gonna get on my nerves." I said and sighed. I can never get a break in life, can I?

* * *

**Damn, that was long. **

**I told you it would have a lot of info. Anyways, I probably won't update for the next few days because I have to re-read the next few chapters from the manga to continue this. I had only written up to here in my journal, so the rest is gonna take longer.**

**But don't worry, I'll keep the story updated and good.**

**Follow and Review**

**Later!**


	9. Goodbye Raki, I'm Sorry

**Afternoon,**

**Sorry for taking a while to upload. I've been busy walking the road called 'Life'. In any case I thought I may as well update this story, along with Red Riding Wolf**

**One thing though... If you don't like the story don't read it. Don't even bother leaving a review unless you're stating the reason you don't like it**

**Also I cut my finger pretty bad this morning so sorry if the typing looks a bit odd, I'll revise and edit later**

**Everything is changing to Normal Pov from here on out**

**Now for the chapter...**

**Notice: They invented spellcheck at the top right corner for a reason**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs**

* * *

June ripped through three simple yomas by smashing their brains or taking their heads and soon stood in the center of the fallen bodies with the villagers crowding around her from a far in awe at how fast she had taken them out.

"Incredible..."

"So that's a silver-eyed witch"

"She took three down at once"

"June..." Raki said in awe as well, still not used to seeing her take them out so easily.

June simply stared up at the cloudless sky and said, "The deals' done, a man in black will come and take the payment shortly." She said before walking toward the exit, the villagers clearing out of her way, with Raki following closely behind.

The walk away from the village was silent, Raki didn't know what to talk about really and June was lost in her own thought.

_Why is it I got a bad feeling about this, ever since the homicidal mission... Maybe Staff's ticked that I didn't let those three die... But I wasn't going to let them kill or let the awakened kill them when I could do something about it... Besides it isn't like I broke the 'rules' or laws, whatever. That's most likely what they're pissed about, the fact that I got away it. Yes, that's the most logical answer..._

For the next few ours until the sun began to fall they continued to walk, only stopping once for a bathroom break for the boy. By nightfall they had crashed by a forest outside one of the local villages and set up camp. Raki making lizard on a stick and cabbage stew on the side with a little cactus syrup to sweeten it up a bit.

June ate two while watching Raki throw some more logs into the fire keeping them warm, well, Raki warm. Once Raki had finished his meal he packed up all the supplies and tossed the sticks into the fire before curling up in his sleeping bag and bidding June goodnight.

"Night." June told him and waited for his breathing to even out and later got up and headed deeper into the forest, knowing she had a guest waiting for her.

* * *

The land was dark, the few stars and quarter moon giving the only light along with a small fire inside the forest June was camped by with her companion.

The black armored Claymore now stood before Rubel going through another wasted lecture.

"You got lucky with the last mission 47, surely you knew you weren't meant to bring yourself involved." He told her curtly.

"Of course." June replied emotionless.

"Yet you killed the awakened being." He said in a disappointed voice.

_Boo-hoo, man up._

"The others were unconscious, I was not." June answered.

Silence passed ending with Rubel's exasperated sigh.

"No matter 47, you're next mission is a request for another awakened being-" June cut him off. "Why are you just now putting me on these missions. For years I've been doing the simple ones and all of a sudden you're giving me a little harder ones for a rank such as mine. What's your deal." June asked him, the question had been bugging her as of late.

But Rubel only gave her his signature creepy smirk, but June received no answer.

_What are you planning you stupid weasel?_

"Go to Gonahl, it's a village located north from here near a small castle. Although the village has already been destroyed, all that's left are ruins." He told her, back to his usual mischief business.

"The target is a former single digit." The moment those words left his mouth he knew he had her attention then, though she merely moved her head upwards the right slightly, he knew her body language.

"The village was destroyed within half a day she arrived." June didn't say anything when Rubel paused making him sigh once more.

"She's stronger than that male awakened being, though I'm sure you'll like that." Rubel felt like 47 was glaring at him now.

June nodded curtly none the less for 'respect' before turning on her heel and heading back the way she came but his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You might want to be careful though, oh and be careful with that human, don't want him to be shredded on this next mission now do you?" He told her, but was only answered with her footsteps walking away from him.

Rubel chuckles lightly. "Everything is about to get interesting, good luck." He said to the dark forest June had disappeared into, knowing she could hear his comment.

* * *

"Get up." June's voice woke Raki from his slumber.

Raki rolled over at sat up rubbing his eyes from sleep. "What time is it?" He said groggily. "Time to get up." June answered swiftly.

June watched and waited calmly as Raki gathered everything and poured a little water over the fire to make sure it was completely out before he swung his pack over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready." Raki told June who nodded and began walking south, directly opposite of where the next mission is.

The walk was calm though Raki thought June seemed a little off this morning.

"Hey June, you alright? You're not ill or anything right?" He asked her gaining a chuckle from her.

"What?" He asked her confused but only received his hair getting ruffled by her. "Hey!" He said shoving her hand away and trying to fix his hair.

He could swear he could hear her smirking.

"Relaxe kid, my kind doesn't get sick." She told him.

"Really?" Raki asked in disbelief.

June scoffed, "Hell yeah! We wouldn't be much warriors if we weren't 100% 24/7."

"Lucky." He said, pouting slightly.

June merely chuckled lightly in reply. _Your have no idea how wrong you are, Raki..._

* * *

It was an hour and a half later they reached a small village, instantly villagers caught sight of June and began to whisper frantically why she was there.

Raki seemed to notice this. "Hey June, you do have a mission here right?" He asked her, but was replied with armor shifting and turned around seeing June kneeling so she was just a few inches taller than him.

The next few words made his eyes widen in disbelief.

"Listen Raki, I think it's time we go our separate ways." She told him.

Raki stood frozen stiff, slowly comprehending her words until they finally clicked together.

"WHAT?!" Raki shouted, gaining a few onlookers towards them. "but what about-no- you said I could go with you. Why do you want me to leave? I'm not slowing you down or anything! You're leaving me just like everyone else! Why would you-ow!" His antics were stopped short when June punched him lightly in the shoulder, though it still hurt.

"What was that for?!" He shouted at her, confusion easily heard in his voice.

June sighed and flicked the dirt before putting a hand on Raki's shoulder.

"Listen. It's not like I want this Raki, but I'm a warrior and things are about to get really bloody, I can't risk your life for something you're not even apart of." She told him.

"I am apart of this! The yoma killed my family June, how can you say I'm not apart of this!" He shouted at her, his eyes held accusingly to her unseen ones.

"No you're not." She told him sternly.

"But-" June held up a hand, grabbing his other shoulder and shaking him slightly.

"This is much greater than many know, it isn't something I can or will allow you can get into, because it will only lead to your death." She told him, her voice stern and serious.

But Raki wouldn't let her leave him so easily.

"So what? This is my life June, Damnit!" He shouted at her.

"Which is why you shouldn't waste it! You still have freedom and you still have a life that's not controlled!" June shouted at him, her voice holding command silencing Raki immediately never hearing her shout before like this.

"Look, maybe if things were different I wouldn't have to do this. But with the life I lead, it will only bring demise. And I'm not about to pull someone with a heart as good as yours, Raki." She told hi, her voice calm again as she stood.

"You are my best friend, Raki. Don't die." She told him softly before she vanished, leaving a sack filled with gold pipes and a crying Raki.

In the distance, north away from the village June stood looking back at the village where she left Raki. "I am...sorry, Raki." She said before she turned and started off toward Gonahl.

* * *

Exactly two days later June arrived at the ruins that was once a village called Gonahl. June felt as though she had walked to the other side of the continent, and knew she was close to it.

Meanwhile she wandered who she would be fighting with, knowing the Organization wouldn't be kind enough to allow her to go solo, and for now, she only sensed one other presence. Another warrior, however there was no trace of an awakened.

June got a strange feeling from the warrior though, the killer intent was so strong yet sort of disorientated. As though the warrior was unstable.

_Wouldn't be the first time Fumito did this, as long as the insane are insanely strong they keep them._

When June reached a clearing she looked up, meeting the one warrior she sensed earlier. She wasn't as tall as June but still tall, her long silver-blond hair held in a long braid down her back. She had elf-like ears and her eyes held something June normally saw only in yomas...bloodlust. And strong killer intent, but it wasn't directed towards her.

And judging from her symbol June knew she was number four, one of the five Miria had warned them of.

Number four, Ophelia, if she recalls correctly turns to her but no doubt knew she was coming since she let out a bit of her aura like usual. "Oh...Hello." She greeted. June knew most would fear her especially with those eyes, yet...

_In the end I will be the one feared the most._

* * *

**Okay next chapter comes right after this. It's sort of hard not typing with my index finger (if I do it hurts A LOT) but I think it turned out find. **

**Thanks to those who still read Claymore, can't wait to read next chapter of the manga!**

**Later ^_^**


	10. Blood-Soaked Warrior

**Morning, Night, Afternoon, to you readers,**

**I try to make the story match the personalities and dialogue close to the manga, I change it a bit do to my OC. I'm gonna put up as many chapters as I can close to 2000 words or more a chapter. I don't know if that's more or less to you, but that's how I'm going. **

**Thanks who those who are following, favoring, and/or reviewing this story. Nice to know people still read Claymore Manga. **

**I have a good story line for my character so I don't think I'll be stopping the story often. However my sophomore year in high school is starting next Monday so no promises on how currently I'll be updating after this week. **

**There's also a lot of other little things that will slow me down but I promise I will finish all my stories. Even though that's a lot for me. **

**Notice: Spelling should be readable as long as your English or American. Also those that don't know where the dividing line is, it's the 3rd to the right of the underlined U. **

**Disclaimer: I only own June, nothing else**

* * *

"So...what's with the hood and the black armor? I know only two others that wear armor such as yours." She asked June. But the only answer Ophelia got was silence from June.

"Quiet one, huh? Well alright, as long as you can fight." She said smirking slightly.

"Are we the only one's?" June asked her.

"Yes, that's right." She answered, looking curiously at June. "Huh, well okay." June said simply.

Ophelia smirked, "If I'm here we don't need the others, you're just back up."

_Which means there are others, but she probably isn't the patient type. _

June merely shrugged response causing the other warrior to raise a brow but say nothing else. June looked sharply into Ophelia's eyes feeling her killer intent and bloodlust switch directions...towards her. And she was greeted with those predator insane silver eyes.

"You...smell like an awakened being." She said darkly, and noted June tensing slightly.

_Damn, is her nose enhanced to that extent?_

Ophelia then jumped from her spot and wrapped her arms around June and breathed in her scent.

"Let me enjoy your scent. If you're the awakened being I must say your disguise was good, but your eyes will give me the proof." She said reaching up for June's hood, but then June wasn't in her hold anymore, and was now six feet away from her.

"Sorry, but I don't like people sniffing me." June said, her guard up around the insane warrior.

_Fumito really made a weird one this time..._

Ophelia jumped at her again, with her sword drawn this time, and swung for June's head, or jumped back in surprise.

_Is Fumito trying to assassinate me again? But why do it with a warrior? Knowing I can kill her..._

The sword barely grazes June's cheek as she ducks her head, but that was enough for Ophelia.

June froze inwardly as she watched Ophelia lick her blood from her sword, and seemed to pause for a moment as she digested the taste of her blood.

"Such an odd taste, doesn't taste like an awakened being or yoma, but not quite like my comrades either. I wonder..." Ophelia leapt at June again but this time her sword was grabbed by June, who swung Ophelia backwards using her sword as leverage into on of the building walls.

"I'm not an enemy, if that's what you were wondering." June told her, watching as number four easily got back up, inwardly surprised she had been thrown so easily.

"Hmm." Was Ophelia's reply. "Did the Organization make another species other than the Warriors? No, you have the sword. Hmm, I think I'll you in such lovely red that spreads where the body is wounded, awe, such a lovely rosy red." She said before launching at June again who did a leg sweep forcing Ophelia to jump and charge her sword right to her neck, but June no longer stood there and was now ten feet behind her.

"Ophelia number four, the Blood-Soaked warrior, do you not understand I'm not the enemy?" June asked calmly.

"Oh, so you know of me? I wouldn't mind knowing, how you heard about me..." But only received silence.

"But first...why don't we play a game?" She asked but didn't give June the opportunity to speak as she charged June again, her sword aiming vertically down only to shatter the ground while June rolled away, her fists up in defense.

Ophelia turned to her and leapt again, only to have her sword blocked by June's wrist guards. "Why aren't you drawing you're sword?" She asked as she raised her sword again to aim for her legs only to have June jump unto of her blade before leaping over it and blocking the next strike again with her wrist guards. "Because I won't need it." June answered before aiming to kick out one of Ophelia's legs then jumped over her shoulder and taking her by the neck and chucking her 5 feet in front of her.

"Arrogance will get you killed by me." Ophelia said appearing behind June and swing horizontally, but was evaded easily by June who stood and said, "So will underestimating you're target."

"Hn, I like you already, prey." She said before charging at her again and appearing over June's head, who in return back flipped out of the way before kicking behind Ophelia aiming for her back, who summer salted forward, swinging her sword backwards while June did a hand stand backwards narrowly missing her sword.

Ophelia paused and turned looking at June with interest. "You're good, but I suppose I should tell you the rules to this game."

June didn't bother saying she didn't agree, not wanting to piss of one of her warriors even more.

_I will not kill another comrade, even if they hate me and are trying to kill me...I will not kill Ophelia, I will not kill Ophelia._

"Don't worry the rules are really simple. Whoever paints the other in red the most wins...or whoever dies." She said before going for June's guts, only for June to hit the floor and catch the blade with her feet, then jumped backwards pulling Ophelia over her, who lifted her blade upwards going to cut June in half who vanished and appeared 3 feet in front of Ophelia.

"That's an interesting trick, I believe Phantom Miria has something like that, but yours is faster, and you actually vanish. Shall I show you my technique?" Ophelia asked while raising her sword.

But both stop and turn when a new presence makes themselves known.

None other than the awakened being.

_About time you showed yourself..._

* * *

The Awakened revealed itself as a girl in rage, her feet covered in bandages with a brown belt wrapped around her right leg. Her brown hair waving down to her waist. She appeared innocent, but June and Ophelia knew better."Oh...what are you two doing here? Two broad swords. Two warriors. One wearing black armor..." The awakened began.

"I think-" The awakened began as she morphed into her true form as a humanoid creature with her hair serving as her main weapon in a sharp tentacle form. "The black armored one will be fun to play with!" She shouted as her hair flung forward and swerved, destroying the ruins into further destruction.

But soon she let her hair retreat, seeing two unscathed warriors in front of her.

"Hmm, you both dodge my attack...could it be...you're stronger than the others?" She questioned before attacked once more but at Ophelia.

"But this ones' in the way!" But Ophelia easily dodged.

"Well-" June started gaining both creature's attention. "It seems I am needed somewhere else, have fun Ophelia." June spoke before vanishing and reappearing outside of the ruined village before launching off into a sprint into the forest.

* * *

"Hmm, does she think she'll get away from me?" Ophelia questioned while looking at the spot where June once stood.

Though as she launched to follow the awakened took the opportunity to go for Ophelia's back, who dodged by leaping back, but looking down she noticed her cape torn.

"Get out of my way, you monstrous bitch!" She said before lunging at the awakened, no longer holding back.

* * *

June glanced back feeling Ophelia's killer intent spike, and the down pour of the awaken's aura. "I don't have much time, the battle only has minutes last." June said before she fell to her knees, her hands clutching her neck as she let out a silent scream.

"fuck!" She roared.

_Fumito!_

June rolled to her side clutched her neck from under her hood. "I will not, I won't...Fuck it Fumito! I will not Bow to YOU!" June let out a good portion of her aura suppressing the pain before she warily got to her feet.

"On you're feet soldier!" June shouted at herself as she slowly started off on a run before heading into a full blown sprint.

_She will catch up to me at this rate, and I can't lose her because she has my scent. Great job Fumito, you really seem to love the not so sane ones..._

She quickly changed directions and switched to a knew direction.

_I hate my life._

* * *

Both Ophelia and the bloodied and missing limbed awakened looked up feeling a familiar aura spike greatly before falling down again. Ophelia with her keen sense of smell knew it was the black armored warrior, having her scent memorized.

"Looks like I get to kill two awakened being! And all in one day!" Ophelia shouted happily before cutting off the awaken's remaining leg and watched her fall to her stomach in satisfaction. "But I can't let my other prey get to far away now can I?" Ophelia asked it, but this only ticked off the awaken being further who attacked full power with her hair towards the annoying warrior.

But Ophelia responded by shredding every strand of her hair, rendering the awakened defense-less.

"You know I wish we could have more fun you and I, but I must catch up to my prey before she's too far away. Oh well, it was fun while it last!" Ophelia shouted before she brought down her double edged blade, grinning madly as the awakens' aura died away.

"Lovely." The Blood-Soaked warrior said as she licked her blade clean of the awaken's blood before sprinting off after the black armored warrior.

* * *

June sighed as she looked out unto the ocean, the rapid waves smashing against once another. A large forest covered the area where the animals that once sheltered there had long fled at June's arrival.

_I've been left no choice now..._

June unsheathed her black claymore and put it into the ground so the hilt was facing her. June closed her eyes while her hands grasped the hilt and allowed her unsteady aura to steady and resume it's former state, but also heightened her senses for the next battle.

_Never underestimate a silver-eyed warrior..._

_Especially those whose sanity you question..._

_I vowed I would never kill another warrior, but it seems I've been left without choice..._

_It seems you've won this time, Fumito..._

_I really hate my life._

* * *

**Hey so I know that was really fast but originally it was longer, but when I tried to save it, it was all deleted because I had been logged off and I hadn't known. So I had to retype everything using my memory from what I typed before, not that you can tell the difference. **

**In the meanwhile I will be typing the next chapter, though I'm decided whether or not to involve Ilene or Irlean or whatever her name is into the story. **

**Most likely I won't considering my OC isn't Clare. **

**Until next chapter...**

**Later.**


	11. Rippling Ophelia

**Bonjour, Hello, Kon'nichiwa, Salve, Hallo, and Hola to those who are reading this,**

**That's French, English, Japanese, Latin, German, and Spanish for Hello btw. In any case this is the next chapter of the Golden-Eyed Dragon. I really hope my work saves this time considering I was quite unfortunate the last chapter. **

**I am stuck in the house with nothing to do except swim or play video games which I have long since gone bored for and now want school to happen because I am just that bored and need something to do. But I got a week left before school starts again and I cut my finger making it immobile so if the typing looks weird well sucks. **

**Also it's nice to know people still read Claymore, they really screwed up the anime but the manga is awesome!**

**Still hate that it takes a month to update but it makes sense since it's just one person drawing everything. **

**Notice: I don't really know what to tell you other than the disclaimer so...yeah, go to the disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer: I own MY OCs only, but so far that's only June.**

* * *

June opened her eyes feeling the battle has ended. "huh, and she suffered next to no injuries. Expected I suppose." June said looking up from her meditating.

_She will be here in a few minutes or less..._

Laughter erupted from inside the forest before Ophelia was revealed, now standing grinning like a maniac with her sword ready. June looked up calmly before letting her sword rest up against her shoulder.

"It seems I've underestimated you...Ophelia." June started.

"Heh, and what makes you say that?" She asked, her eyes craving her blood.

June paused before sighing. "You get to fight me with my sword, so the only thing I can say is pray you'll survive after tonight." June said before charging allowing her blade to clash with Ophelia's.

_"The best way to through off you're enemy is by playing with them" A girl's voice said, June merely sighed at her antics. "For how long? Besides what good will that do when I can take on any yoma or awakened being?" Younger June asked the brown haired girl who smiled in return. "Ah yes, but what about the other warriors. You mustn't ever underestimate one of them, especially if you question you're sanity." She told June, who let a smirk grace her lips. "Like you?" June asked jokingly, who was swatted by the abbysal's human arm. June held her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, apologies...Riful." But June only received an eye roll in response. "A child over a century old never seems change."_

"Huh? What's this? I was certain you'd be stronger than this. Was that aura not you're own?" Ophelia asked disappointment clear in her voice as June swung her blade at Ophelia again, holding back almost all her strength in each blow.

_Even if she is insane, I won't let her last battle end so quickly, may at least make it honorable. Even if she's trying to kill me..._

"The way you fight, you suppress the strength you need to ward off my attacks, you need to use it more efficiently." Ophelia scolded her, in which June, smirked in fooling her.

She suddenly let out her yoma aura, letting her veins pulse and show, while her silver eyes turned gold and slitted like a cat's.

"Sorry...But I just fought a strong opponent, my energy is surging up inside of me!" She let her aura spike up even higher allowing her limbs to bulk in strength, and teeth to become shark-like. "I want to chop up...every awakened being I can find!" She roared before charging at June who ducked under the blade and kicked her legs up against a tree trunk as leverage, vaulting over Ophelia blocking her strike with more strength.

Ophelia threw June off causing her to skid for a halt before standing up again and facing Ophelia. "Why are you suppressing you're yoma energy...Surely you're not giving up, are you?" She asked the black knight, who only spoke with silence.

"How boring...You are." She said before dealing a blow to June's side but was stopped short by her own black claymore. "Sorry...Do you wish me to be...stronger?!" June asked letting her aura out a little more, forcing the wind to swirl around the area into a tycoon of sorts.

"Haha! Much better!" Ophelia shouted before letting her blade clash against June. "You're pretty slick!" Ophelia told June as their swords clashed against each other again. "I'm sorry. Forgive what I said earlier." She told June, before going for a side-swing, which June kicked using it as leverage landed on a handstand before swinging her sword for Ophelia's abdomen which was blocked by her own claymore.

June suddenly leapt back as Ophelia's sword shattered the ground where she recently stood, allowing her to feel a strange sensation coming from Ophelia's arm and sword.

"Good intuition, I thought I'd give that a try." She told June, pulling back her claymore while smirking all the more.

_Must be what she was mentioning before the awakened being came..._

"Ah, so you've noticed. This is what I was going to show you before our little...interruption." She said smiling.

"Please, don't let yourself die to quickly, the fun has only just begun!" Ophelia said while walking towards June with her rising sword.

_Right shoulder, block._

But June was startled to see her left shoulder given a deep slash forcing her to leap back, allowing her wounds to slowly stitch back together.

_Left Shoulder, again._

But was met with her blade going for her right in which she barely blocked, and forced Ophelia back.

_She's messing with my senses._

June narrowed her eyes at her fellow predator.

Ophelia than appeared slicing her left shoulder deep again, going all the way through her collar bone.

_Her sword looked like a snake, special move indeed. Now how to evade it?_

_"Though you may be able to defeat yomas to the strongest of awakened beings, you still have much to learn." A man's voice reached a teenage June. "It is what I was created to do." She told him simply. He nodded, "That may be so, but the Organization's silver-eyed warriors were created to surpass even us, the three abbysal's. Even you who was trained to kill hundreds of awakened beings when the process was yet to be completed and still isn't, you have far surpassed that level. However, underestimating their kind, especially in your form is something that will only lead to you're death, no matter you're strength." He told her, his voice holding command and strength, sounding almost ancient. "Then how to I survive?" June asked, looking up into eyes holding the past of the first generation. "By saving you're wildcard till the moment they least suspect it, before then you must learn all their strengths, attacks, powers, and weak points. And if you must, force them into their awakened state, the form in which you were trained to defeat. In that form where they feel invincible, is you're best chance to defeat them." He told her. June nodded and lifted her sword once again to Isley, and so her training continued._

"Close." Ophelia told her, watching as June popped her dislocated shoulder back into place, and made no acknowledgment of her wounds.

"You know I don't have a nickname that everyone knows. "Dark Alicia", "God-Eye Galatea", or "Phantom Miria"...That kind of thing.

"So I worked hard for some lethal technique that would get me a name. Then I could get everyone to call me that." She then let her aura pulse into the sword making it appear as though it was rippling.

"This is called the "Rippling Sword."" Ophelia said smiling, ""Rippling Ophelia", great name don't you think?" She paused for a moment before continuing. "But it's not too well known yet. Because most of the people who've seen it are dead."

_Interesting. It's like taking a pencil in your hand and moving your arm fast to make it appear like it's a snake, so it's more of an illusion. But what makes it so lethal is the fact that it's impossible to read, so you're forced to trust you're instincts. _

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to show you to that extent, however I want this to be over by nightfall or I'll never get there in time." June tells her, event though what she said was a lie, she knew it would motivate Ophelia easily.

The two charged at one another again, Ophelia getting June hit in the hip but at the cost of getting a major blow to her left shoulder. As the two continued to side blows, the duo got closer and closer the ledge that leads into the river valley that filters into the ocean.

_Maybe I can survive this without killing her..._

June clashed her blade against Ophelia's once more before allowing Ophelia to ripple her sword cutting her deep down her torso, causing her blade to go over the cliff.

_There goes that idea idiot._

"Well then...There goes your sword, I suppose this battle is as good as over." But her words were only met by the tackle by June throwing them both over the ledge, the two colliding harshly into the water.

Hands wrapped around June's neck but were pulled off by June delivering a blow to her ribs and the waves separating the two from another. Blood from June's wound burned from the salt water and turned the water 'rosy red' as Ophelia called it as they were washed down the river.

Spotting a river bank ahead June grasped the ledge of a sharp boulder and pulled herself up, while looking back Ophelia did the same on the opposing side of her. June got to her feet, her armor soaking wet along with her cloak and hood. Once Ophelia was on her feet as well she stared at June's hood. "It's miraculous that hood hasn't come off. None the less I'll admit that was a clever plan, you even got you're sword back." She said cracking her knuckles before raising her sword.

"This fight really has been entertaining, but it's time I kill you and find another monster." She told her, who raised her sword as well.

The two collide against each other, each getting cuts here and there, but soon Ophelia get's agitated.

"What the hell?! No matter how much yoma energy I use you still remain at this level?!" She roared smashing her sword into June's.

"What's you're reason for this? Even when I told you I am not you're enemy you believe so strongly I'm an awakened Being. How immense is you're hatred for them?!" June roared before she encased her claymore in her aura and brought her sword down on Ophelia who used her sword as a shield, only to have it shattered completely a part from the hilt.

Ophelia stares at the hilt of her blade in amazement. "Impossible..."She whispers, her eyes held disbelief.

"These swords are unbreakable!" She said calmly, but was stopped short feeling the edge of June' black Claymore to her neck.

"Impossible." Ophelia than begins to shake, holding her head as though in pain. "Why, brother? Please brother help me!" She begs, confusing June.

_Unstable..._

"Why?! Brother!?" Her yoma energy then spiked immensely forcing June to leap back and watch as the red aura encases the blue before the red takes over completely.

And she can only watch as the red turns crimson, leaving June with just one thought. _You just lost your own game, Ophelia._

* * *

Ophelia let out a scream of anger into the sky, her body morphing into a new form while the ground shatters beneath her leaving her to fall into the waves, but the current fails to sweep her away. The sky roars above as the dark clouds descend and cry hard unto the land.

Ophelia's screams echo through the trees and the ocean, not even the thunder could tune it out. June watched steadily as Ophelia revealed herself once the fog had cleared.

_Becoming into the snake you've fought as..._

Her skin was a light grey while her hair was mossy green. The bottom of her from her hips down, had become the body of a snake, all the way to the tail. Retractable blades jutted out from her back, sharp claws extended from her fingers, and her eyes were now golden and cat-like.

_You're the one whose become a monster now, Ophelia._

* * *

**Okay I decided to end the chapter here seeing the next chapter will hold a lot of information. **

**So tell me it was any good, I had to change it a lot from the manga because of my OC NOT being Clare. **

**See you guys next chapter!**


	12. Battle of Two Monsters

**Hey guys,**

**So I'm not sure if I'm good at writing battles or not, I've written them before but it looks a lot shorter on paper/writing than in my head.**

**Well just visual it and you'll see what I thought of...hopefully. **

**Notice: I'm getting tired of writing these, just read the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, only my OC, June**

* * *

June stared at Ophelia for a long moment while she stared back smiling, her golden eyes locking on June's unseen one's beneath her hood.

"Well..." June began, watching as Ophelia tilted her head while listening. "To believe you would go as far...as becoming an awakened being." She told Ophelia who's head snapped out and glanced around.

"Who are you talking to? Where's the awakened one? There's no one here. You must be imagining things." Ophelia told her, and it was then June realized she had no idea what she'd become.

_Oh well, may as well use this to my advantage_

"Anyway do you have something to eat? I'm really hungry." Ophelia said, looking at June patiently. _Um..._

"Meat would be best. If I were to have my preferences it would be something soft and fresh...perhaps something like guts." Ophelia told her, her mouth watering slightly.

She paused as though deciding something. "No...I don't want human. It' not like I'm an awakened being." She said smiling slightly, "But I think something as close as possible to human would be devilish." She eyed June like her new prey.

_Sounds human to me, Ophelia_

"You...I suppose you're not really human." She said slowly, before a blood-thirsty grin graced her lips.

_No, really? I didn't know..._

Ophelia then dove for June who leapt back, landing on a small boulder in the lake. Ophelia dove for her again, her retractable blades swinging passed where June stood before, who in return dove to the left and landed on an even smaller rock.

_She's where I wanted her to be, but her being more snake-like means her best grounds are the water...So I cannot land in the water because I will be out of luck by then_

Ophelia looked at June curious, "What wrong with eating a little guts?"

_I'd prefer to keep my guts none chewed thank you very much_

June leapt again, but attempting to go over Ophelia seeing she ran out of rocks, only to feel Ophelia's snake like body wrap around her waist and hold her up.

_Great! Fucking genius idea June!_

June knew struggling from her hold was useless, so she tried to slowly keep her grip on her claymore and brought it up slowly as Ophelia approached June from above.

_Wait a minute...For awakened beings they're human self has to go somewhere. Like for Luciela, whose human body became just a suit of armor at her waist while the rest took on her new form. Or Octavia, whose human body became the front body of her steed like awakened form. So with Ophelia it must be somewhere..._

Though the awakened warrior still hadn't noticed as June brought her blade up to the correct angle to slice off the main part that held her still.

_"Remember with every awakened being there is always a weak spot, that's why I'm grateful I'm not one of them. Remember it will be in the least likely place, or the hardest area to reach." June nodded as she faced Luciela of the south. "So basically you mean to say that every awakened being keeps their human flesh when they let the yoma blood take over?" June asked, receiving a nod from Luciela. "Yes, the yoma are the most human because of their size and form, however as an abyssal like I and West and North we overpower the human flesh, so we don't need to worry about that."_

June then swung her sword upwards with as much leverage as she could and cut half way through, doing this caused Ophelia to go unbalanced and instead took of June's entire right arm, before Ophelia's wounded body let go of her and they both fell into the water.

June let out a silent scream as she held her bleeding stump of her sword arm, while Ophelia's wounds healed over while she chewed and swallowed June's arm. But she seemed dissatisfied with the taste.

"That didn't taste like I'd imagined it." She said as she slammed her claw where June was underwater, preventing her from further movement.

She then turned and closed in on June, looking directly at her as the black armored warrior stared back, golden eyes meeting golden just barely, but close enough for Ophelia to see.

"Sorry. If there was any one else here I would leave you alone, but...I don't really know why I'm so hungry I can't stand it." She told June, leaning in closer for the finishing move.

_"The insane warriors are the one's who have the tragic past against yomas, which normally leads to their rage toward them. if one were to become one, it would surely break their resolve and crave for flesh with the form in what they've become. Get them to realize what they've become, and the battle is as good as yours." His voice told her._

"I would prefer to eat your flesh fresh, while you're still alive but that doesn't seem possible. I'd rather kill you first and make it quick." She told June, smiling as she looked at her new found prey's position. "For a warrior to die by drowning...seems a little sad." She told her and leaned in just a little more before her eyes grew wide.

_More like ironic_

"What the hell?" She paused, her eyes widening while looking at June. The black armored warrior looked at her questioningly before her eyes widened in Understandment.

_Look into the eyes of the sea and bare you're own reflection, because what you see is what you are..._

"What's that? What's that? What's that? What's that? What's that? Who is that?!" Ophelia asked frantic before diving into her own reflection, barely missing June who leapt from the water and side-swept part of her abdomen with her blade.

"No...no. I can't be...I CAN'T HAVE AWAKENED!" She screeched in disbelief.

"Nooooooo! Noooooooooooo!" She screamed. "Why? why me?" She yelled at the sky, the dark clouds slowly approaching as though hearing it's call.

_I should probably use this chance while I got it, so far it looks like her human flesh is where she looks most human at the moment..._

June sprinted forward unseen by Ophelia and took out three of her retractable claws and her left hand-claw. That last attack seemed to snap Ophelia from her rants, something about avenging her brother from his murder of a-

_One horned Monster_

"Did you do this? Why? Why did you do this? This is you're fault! If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened! This is all you're doing! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU BROTHER WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND I WOULDN'T HAVE BECOME LIKE THIS!" She screamed before diving for June who evaded to the left while taking out her remained claw-like arm, gaining a roar from the snake.

_She would put the legend Medusa to shame_

"What are you?" Ophelia asked June, panting from the loss of limbs and chucks of flesh.

"I am June, an ancient warrior who lives only to destroy the ones who destroyed all who I love...the one who bares the flesh and blood of the abyssal ones." She told Ophelia before launching another attack, her blade ripping through the spine of the human flesh.

"Forgive me, but I must destroy you as well." She told her before taking of another blade on her spine, before jumping off and landing in front of Ophelia.

"You...Hmm, still fighting even with just a single arm. Let's see then, how about we play another game?" She asked before her head disappeared from her body and slithered down to the tail, before bursting out, revealing her bare body apart from bellow her waist without the blades and scales.

_Of course, the human flesh was kept in the most unlikely and unguarded place. The core is the tail_

"This is my weak spot, now if you can cut past all the rest of me and get here, you win." She told her smirking.

_A.K.A. I don't die_

"But if half way through you pass you're limits and awaken, then **I win.** It means if you lose, you're not fit to destroy the Organization I take it? Nor do you have the right to bare such flesh as the abyssal ones. Interesting game, don't you think?" Ophelia asked June, who had been waiting patiently for her to finish.

_"Even if they are awakened, give them a fitting death. Don't slaughter them like the monsters Fumito sees us as." His voice echoed through her mind_

"If I lose, I submit obediently to your will..." Ophelia said, her eyes having a somewhat longing look in them.

June lifted her black claymore up and said, "So be it." Before sprinting forwards and slashing her way through Ophelia's snake body.

Though Ophelia felt she should intimidate June further. "Haven't you thought of those who were left behind?" She tainted June, whose eyes were now glowing golden.

If anything it seemed like June had sped up as she slashed through snake flesh and blood, shattering the fragile snake bones and obliterated all left behind.

_A small girl whose facial features were blank and unseen stood in front of a man. He had aged yet lived so long, his eyes held the look many men craved. Power and of course money. He handed the girl a black claymore twice her side yet the girl held it with ease. "There you go, now I trust you know what to do." He told the girl before stepping out of the room. Soon the outer door opened and in came many awakened beings, who had long since eaten and charged the girl as though she were the survival, only to be obliterated seconds later before the small girl went to the next one and they all soon became chucks of flesh and blood paining the walls and the floor. The small girl held no emotion as the blood painted her face and the black blade. "You are the monster."_

June let out a battle cry and cut through the rest of the snake body and let her blade pierce through Ophelia. Even with her dominant sword arm gone, she could still wield her sword well in her remaining hand, at a speed that showed she had practice both.

June locked eye with Ophelia and whispered something to the women who smiled before closing her eyes and saying, "Heh, you won. And as promised I yield everything to you. There was nothing I could have done anyway. You know I hate people like you...Those who risked their lives so selfishly. You'll be fighting in my place from now, so you better not lose. I won't forgive you if you do, June who holds the flesh of the abyssal ones." June smirked in reply.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She told her, before yanking her sword free from her body and letting the warrior's body fall into the water, before sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

* * *

June sighed, rinsing her sword from the blood into the water before sheathing it back behind her back where it belongs. "Sometimes I wonder if the beginning doesn't lead to the end, but instead it's the opposite..." June looked into the stormy grey sky, as light dribbles of rain fell, cleansing her from the blood of the battle.

June held the stump of her missing arm, knowing it is too late for her to find another. But he felt it would be alright, after all, even as a warrior she can still fight with her left arm. And if the Organization tried to send her on a suicidal mission, she would just keep fighting until the Organization is gone, hopefully by her doing.

After all, she really does hate Rumito.

* * *

**Okay that's it for that chapter**

**How are you guys liking it so far?**

**I think I can get two or three chapter in before Monday, that's when school starts again. **

**I've been bored for a while now with nothing to do, so I don't mind. When I asked a friend what I could do she told me to "Draw a goat on a jet ski" or something like that. I did and it should now be seen by the entire would in Google images. **

**Keep Calm and Write On**

**Sincerely,**

**Yours truly,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	13. Mission of the Missing Warrior

**Hey guys,**

**I recently just discovered that I called Rumito, Fumito, in a lot of chapters. I had confused his name with another I think from BloodC or something. **

**Anyways his name is Rumito.**

**Another thing, all the chapters from here will be getting very interesting, deep, and pact with a hell lot of info. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, June**

* * *

_Time is a fragile thing in the hands of men, those who've lived a century have aged old yet hold the intellect, sadly they cannot put this into action, for their body has grown far past it's limits, and will cease life soon. However when men try to break this way of life and try to reach immortality or something just as close they can get foolish and power hungry, forgetting the true meaning of intelligence of a generation. _

_They created human weapons, but to make it seem correct they corrupt the human flesh and blood with an alien flesh, and turn them into soldiers, not quite human, but still bare the human conscious and form. They created warriors, or as the human race calls them 'Claymores'. The men that lead them control them, or try to anyways. Those that learn to much are disposed of, and no one cares except for they're own. _

_Anyone or anything that isn't pure human is a monster, whether it's the gold or silver eyes, the color drained body, or the long lasting life. The Organization doesn't want their warriors to live over 5 decade at most, because such information can get lose and their entire 'army' will turn against them, and their power that was forced within their bodies far surpasses their own. _

_Men can be such fools, they wanted to created the one weapon that far surpasses all warriors and yoma beings alike. They just needed an infant. They often took young children in, and raised them then, but they still had a conscious that despised the yomas for taking their family and free will from them, if they were to know what the Organization truly did, it wouldn't be pleasant for them. Then again they could try to obliterate those with one of the abyssal, like they often had done in the past. But it always brought up many questions or slight discomfort from the remaining warriors, who would later betray them once again. _

_So they went to a poor village, families who can hardly take care of a child for money and food is so scarce. They found one family that had a recent new-born, of only two weeks old. The family had already two children, a girl and a boy, another child would have tumbled their coin into nothing. So the cold hands of a man dressed in black paid quite a sum for the tiny infant, and though the family new they weren't good, they couldn't say no if they wanted to take care of the family they already have. So they took the money and closed the deal by handing the tiny infant baby into the cold rough hands of the man non other than Rumito himself, a younger version, but still the same. _

_The child would have no feeling as it grew up in the hands of the Organization, baring the flesh of multiple yomas of awakened to regular, all in the correct amount as to not create a monster in human flesh, but in a way it was still the same... The child did not know what it meant to be a human, nor the loss of one's loved one._

_As such was the perfect weapon for their use._

_At least that's what they believed..._

_But love can shatter all emotionless hearts inside, don't ya know?_

* * *

In the far east lands of Sutafu...

Today was like no other in the desert, the warriors surrounding the border training the young while sparing each other, not yet old enough to gain their rank. Inside however sat the leaders of the Organization, the top 5 warriors that were present which were only two stood to the side allowing the men to talk, but still acting as their guard dogs.

Though the rumors of the sudden disappearance of two warriors had reached all their kind, and all wondered what had happened. After all it's not every day number 4, Ophelia no less disappears from a mission for an awakened being hunt with the lowest ranked warrior, name-less number 47. Strange thing was the awakened being in the ruins was found dead, and the auras of the two warriors had long faded, it was as if they never existed.

And here the men speak of the matters now, for it's been far too long of lost contact by their two warriors. Two of which were rather valuable to them, of course they would not allow that to show, especially with number 47.

"You've lost contact with number 47?" Rumito asked Rubel, as stoic as usual. He had even lost contact with the tracker on his own, even if she were to die, the tracker would still be active. This was a very bad sign. If she could not be found through the tracker, they would have to send their best aura tracker.

47 couldn't hide forever, though she can suppress her aura completely, she will need to release even just a little if she were to engage a battle of one of their abyssal ones. After all, they're boundaries are the best place to flee, for only the most powerful warriors could even hope to hold them off, the abyssal ones after all, are a legend among warriors. Even the common yoma respect them to a high extent.

She will be found soon, and she will be dealt with for she has been around far too long. And it's time to put an end to things...

"How long has it been?" Another council man asked.

"Six months, sir." Rubel answered.

"Her last mission?" A different council man asked.

"Hunting an awakened one in the village of Gonahl." Rubel supplied.

"Only one?" Rumito asked, surprising the warriors who were stationed there. After all, one was a difficulty for those in the low twenties.

"Yes." Rubel replied, nodding ever so slightly.

"And with number 4." Rumito said more as a statement than question, but Rubel replied confirming it anyways,

A silence set over the room, the council room going over the possibilities, but all came up with negatives...for them. There was only one positive, but no one dared ask, except for Rumito himself.

"Is there a chance she was killed in action?" He asked serious.

The warriors spared a glanced at each other, it almost seemed as though he was hopeful. Why wouldn't they just dismiss this warrior dead? That's what they always do unless they're a single digit, what makes them so interested in this 47?

"Not likely knowing her." Rubel said, shocking the warriors stiff but only gained disappointed looks from the council apart from Rumito who leaned forward interested.

Rubel continued, "There was no body found, however as you know number 4, Ophelia's awakened form was found dead in the lake near the mountains by the village."

"She killed Ophelia." Rumito stated, smirking. Everyone in the room shifted towards him, including the warriors. He sounded so sure after all, and number 47 too. Very few knew of 47's position and those who did were either informed personally by Rumito or had been there.

"Yes, it seems that'd be the most likely case." Rubel replied.

The warriors there knew that number 47 was no joking matter now, a very high secret about her no doubt. For the council men to speak of her so seriously, and knowing they knew that 47's defectiveness had effected them greatly, and if found will be executed.

Those warriors present were non other than Galatea and Rafaela. Numbers 3 and 5.

Rumito chuckled slightly. "We raised her to survive at all costs, killing Ophelia must've been a live or die situation. It is our fault for putting those two together knowing Ophelia...But this may also be our only opportunity. Through the code if and when 47 is found she will be brought back and will go through judgment before promptly bring executed. We can not have her around much longer, she has lived to long, this may be our only chance to put her down. Send number 3, Galatea to search for her, she's the only one who can find her now. Not even she can hide from her." Rumito smiled and dismissed the meeting, and assigned number 3 to her next mission.

To find the missing warrior, number 47.

* * *

In the village of ... June was currently walking through, discarding her signature black armor and formed her own custom black armor, using some parts of her old armor to create the new one.

She now wore dark navy blue greaves with black plates made from the back piece of her former armor, black leather gauntlets, and black cuirass with the bottom metal armor from her other armor as spikes poking out from the shoulders. Her boots remain the same except her footsteps are muffled instead of clanking loudly as she walked. Her ride side however is covered by the dark brown cloak with her face hidden with the hood like usual. Her black claymore was sheathed in a large black wood claymore sheath on her back with a black sash holding it up.

No one looked at her in fear, and in truth most assumed she was a man because of the build the armor gave her off as. Which was better than a women because most assume women warriors belong to the Organization. Of course she walks a bit more relaxed but inside she is very careful, no warriors have come across her yet and it seems none are looking for her, but she's still suppressing her aura completely anyways. Knowing her life is forfeit if found.

"Morning." She said in a low deep voice to some farmer who passed before entering the city and there she walked through until she reached the fountain that had the twin statues of Clare and Teresa.

She sat down on the ledge of the fountain and closed her eyes cutting off all the extra sounds and focusing on the voices as the humans conversed to one another.

"Good Morning Fred! Long time since I've seen you. So what'll it be?" Two men conversed by the food stand.

"You say that boy didn't you? He could mean trouble, sis!" One boy told a girl. "he was fine, sure he was covered in blood but he was okay after we talked about the month." _Interesting, but I doubt it's him._

"Ah yes, my kids are doing well though my wife has the flu." A man told another.

"Why are they here? The only yoma there are have been seen up those mountains." June shifted slightly to hear further into their conversation, a group of guards.

"Stupid silver-eyed witches. The yoma haven't bothered us here so why are they charging us?"

"Sh! They're coming now!"

June leaned her chin on her hands and looked directly out the street and listened as multiple clanks of boots approached.

_Always hated how loud of boots were, announcing to everyone that we're coming. But for now, it's a blessing._

"If there's four of them then the yoma must be pretty tough!" One man whispered to another.

_An awakened most likely, but why do I get this vibe from the mountains?_

"That's them! Just being in their presence is frightening."

June inwardly sighed before bringing her eyes to the four warriors as they passed. One was lead in the front, the leader. Two flanked each side with the last one taking in the rear.

Besides wearing the standard armor their appearances were all different.

_Everything is the same except our faces as they say._

The leading warrior's hair was short and slicked back leaving few strands of hair hanging down as bangs. She didn't appear to have eye-brows and looked very serious, her posture perfect and stiff. To June she felt relatively strong, but compared to Ophelia's not the top 5, so she didn't have to worry about this group.

The warrior flanking the right had straight blonde hair with a fridge covering the left side of her face, she felt like she was either in the late teens or early twenties.

The warrior flanking left had short boy-cut hair with bangs in her face. She felt like she was in the late teens.

The warrior taking the rear had long straight hair in a hime style, she felt to be in the early thirties.

_Hold on, we're in the West, pretty close to the last hide-out of her. Does that mean this 'awakened being' is her? Or shit, they're dead if that's right_

The leader suddenly stopped and looked directly at me, the two of us just flat out staring at each other before one of the other's in her group asked what was wrong, in which she swiftly looked away from June and looked at the other warrior, told her something, before they continued walking again.

_Strange, I though I felt something from them. _The leading warrior thought as she continued through the village.

* * *

Once the warriors were clear out of the village the humans all relaxed before filling the streets once again and conversing as though the warriors hadn't passed through, then again they were a bit nervous in their step.

June was lost in thought though, wondering if the leader had sensed her slightly aura which she used to make her seem like a human guard of free-fighter. But maybe she sensed more...

Then there's the continuous thought of Riful of the West on her mind and the warrior's mission. Somehow they felt linked to her but if she was wrong she could very well give up her identity.

_So you're just gonna let them die? You know if it's Riful her 'man' will be there too._

_But why would she be here? She normally leaves the warriors alone last I checked._

_And when was that? 2 decades ago? More? _

_Are you really gonna just sit here and let you're comrades die? I thought you said you wouldn't kill another comrade?_

_There was Ophelia._

_She forced you too, she was insane and you had no choice!_

_I still killed her though, she was still my comrade._

_Well those four didn't do anything to you! If they die it's your fault! Waiting here means they're as good as dead and you know it!_

_SHUT UP! If I'm wrong then it could very lead to my capture!_

_You're stronger than that! You would fight you're way through! _

_I said no, get it? N.O.!_

_COWARD!_

June continued to fight inside her mind with her instincts and her safe side.

_Just do it! It's not like it will hurt you! It will hurt them more, I thought it was you're comrades first._

June sighed, shook her head from her thoughts and stood up before walking out through the front. She found one of the farmers ranch and walked up to the man grooming the black mare.

"Hello las, what can I do for ya?" The man asked with a southern accent.

"Got any horses for sale?" June asked the man.

"Why yes I do? Got two mares actually. One is painted the other is Bay." June nodded. "How much for the Bay?" She asked him.

"Four Grand." June nodded and pulled out on of the pouches inside her cloak before tossing the bag to the man. The man opened it and counted it before smiling and motioning to the Bay.

"Got her all saddled up already to for what she's worth." June nodded before leaping up her and promptly kicked her letting her walk out of the gate.

June nodded to the man in thanks before signaling the steed to speed up and the two rode quickly through the village. The ride up the mountains would take about seven minutes on a sprint, on a horse though should take two minutes less from where they are now.

* * *

Deep inside one of the west mountains sat a girl wearing a dirty faded pink dress, her hair was long and brown matching her eyes. But she was far from human, no, she was Riful, the abyssal of the Western Lands.

To her left stood Dauf who was currently shoving pipes from his body into the four warriors in front of them. The warrior Katea, number 32 had the most in her body but hadn't died or awakened yet.

Raquel had seen better days, holes filled almost every part of her body and her will of survival was slowly fading. The remaining one, Jane had chunks of flesh missing from the rods before they were pulled out leaving a constant flow of blood flowing out unto the floor.

When they weren't screaming Jean was telling them to live and to survive and not awaken.

"Come on, just a little further." Riful cheered in her child-like voice. As she watched patience fading as the minutes pass.

Dauf stuck a final rod into Raquel's stomach who died instantly after that one. "Awe, Dauf you're not suppose to kill them!" Riful told Dauf who whined a 'sorry', before tossing her body into the corner. Jean the leader of the mission was holding back her tears seeing Raquel dead, and blaming herself for what will be all their deaths.

Riful suddenly looked up before smiling slightly, confusing the remaining three. "Dauf, it seems we have a guest coming." Dauf turned to her before his eyes widened slightly. "You don't mean?" His question was answered with a smile from Riful. "Set that one free." She said pointing to Jane.

After a moment of pulling out the rods slowly and unchaining her they watched her limp out of there as fast as she could while saying she'll find help.

Riful laughed. "What it is?!" Jean demanded, furious and concerned at the same time.

In response Dauf put another in Katea who screamed, Riful just smiled at Jean. "Just an old friend. She's one of you last I remembered." She told her.

Jean looked confused. "One of us?"

"Yea! Well, not quite like you, but she's on you're side. Though I don't know how she'll liked this..." Riful trailed off while tapping her chin.

"She's almost here now!" Riful cheered.

* * *

June approached the entrance of the mountain, four winged yoma slaughtered at her feet as she walked inside. As she walked through polls stuck around the entire area. June nodded now knowing she was unfortunately for the other warriors correct.

_This is no doubt Dauf's work_

June continued forward noting the stench of blood of yoma and warrior alike.

_I wouldn't mind going faster but it's to dark for me to take that chance if there are other yoma inside_

A small crack on the ceiling allowed the suns rays to pass giving little sight inside the room. June noticed three red auras inside, small enough to be normal.

June stepped inside a little more and watched as the three yomas charged her. She did a quick side sweep and knocked four legs out before obliterating the two, then back flipped taking out the remaining one's head. June flicked the blood of before continuing, keeping her sword in her hand just incase.

Metal clanks alerted June, turning she watched as the bleeding form of Jane revealed herself before falling over, but was caught quickly by June.

Blood splattered the floor from her body, there was no chance she would survive with those wounds, her aura wasn't strong enough it was quickly dying out.

June held her though, watching as blood poured from the warrior's throat.

"Please..." She coughed out blood as she talked, it was clearly painful but she had to warn this person.

"Con..Contact the Organization...So strong...So-" She was cut off by the eyes of the person looking down at her, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Are you...a comrade?" She asked reaching up shaking with her left hand and clamped it tight to her left arm. Her eyes meeting June in a final look before Jane spoke her last words. "Please...Save the others...They're still...Alive!" She coughed another round of blood unto herself, but continued speaking knowing she's about to die. "Something's strange...They want to take us alive...They're plotting something..." Jane reached up with her other hands and tightened her hold on June's arm as a final pray. "Please...The others...Help them, save them..." And then her grip softened, the light left her eyes, and she let go her last breath.

Dead, laying in the hands of the black armored warrior.

_"Please, don't! You have to help us! You're not one of them, please!" A warrior pleaded the teen, whose eyes held nothing, no emotion, no friendliness. "Listen to me! You don't have to do this!" But her words were cut off as her head disconnected from her body and soon entirely fell limp to the ground, the teen standing over her with the sword dripping with her blood. "You're wrong, I have to." The girl whispered._

June clenched her fist and lowered Jane's body to the floor, taking bother her hands and folding them over her heart and closed her eye-lids before standing. Anger filled her soul and burned her body in rage. She let out a good amount of aura no longer caring of the consequences, she would deal with it when it came.

Her own aura rumbled the mountain as June let out a thundering roar.

"RIFUL!"

* * *

**So that turned out really long,**

**I would've written more but then I realized the word count**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will probably be out tomorrow**

**Later!**


	14. Been a While Old Friend

**Hey guys,**

**So the story is going to be revealing a lot of information in the next o say 7 chapters. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story but for now I'd say about 40 - 60, depends on how long I make them.**

**Disclaimer: I own June but nothing else**

* * *

_Previously..._

_June clenched her fist and lowered Jane's body to the floor, taking bother her hands and folding them over her heart and closed her eye-lids before standing. Anger filled her soul and burned her body in rage. She let out a good amount of aura no longer caring of the consequences, she would deal with it when it came._

_Her own aura rumbled the mountain as June let out a thundering roar._

_"RIFUL!"_

* * *

Riful looked up hearing her name roared from her long time friend. "I take it that's you're friend." Jean said, coughing blood at the same moment.

Riful turned to her. "Yes, but I wanted at least one of you to awaken before she came." Riful sighed. "Dauf, go up and stall her for as long as you can." She told him, who shoved another pole into Katea before nodding and jumping through the ceiling.

"It looks like you'll be the one to awaken." She told Katea, before jumping down from her chair and walked over to her. "Come on now, awaken. She's already angry that I killed one of you, what's two more?" She said and snapped the bone in her arm easily gaining a scream from Katea, her eyes flashing gold.

"Don't Katea, stay strong! Push it back!" Jean shouted, praying the warrior fighting Dauf would get here fast.

Riful smiled gently before shoving her hand through her stomach making Katea's aura spike higher, veins popping from her skin, teeth become shark-like, and muscles enhancing. And finally her yoma aura taking control.

Jean pleaded for her to revert back, to not become a monster, but she was too late, Katea had passed her limits.

"KATEA!"

* * *

Dauf broke through the final floor and towered in his full side. Looking down he saw a black armored/cloaked person. "It's you, aren't you?" He asked as he stood hunched over, looking at June curiously.

June settled her aura down a bit, before answering calmly knowing Dauf takes patience. "Yes Dauf, it's me." She replied. Dauf scratched the back of his head looking sheepish. "Oh...um...well, Riful told me to give her time." He supplied.

June tilted her head to the side. "She said to give her time? Hmm, mind explaining to me why you're torturing those warriors eh Dauf?"

"Eh, well, ermm." He had to find the right words, if he says the wrong thing he's dead. Whether it's by Riful or her, but he would prefer it'd be Riful, she goes easy on him.

_What are you doing Riful?_

June sighed loudly. "Well I take it we're suppose to be fighting right now."

"Yeah." Dauf answered slowly.

"And you don't want to do that."

"Yeah." Dauf answered again.

"So how about we make this easy, you let me through so I can talk to Riful."

"Erm, but she said to give her time."

"We've given her plenty of time talking right now, I think that's long enough don't you?" June asked him, trying to confuse him.

"I don't think Riful's ready yet though." He answered somewhat nervously.

June smirked under her hood.

"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you Dauf?"

"Um..."

"Don't worry, it'll be over quickly!" She said before leaping forward releasing a large (To any warrior anyways) amount of her aura free (Her aura isn't her yoma aura, if I say yoma aura then it is) and appeared on the backside of Dauf before kicking both feet forward making contact with his back and sending him flying into the wall, buried deep.

But soon pulled himself out, laughing.

"I missed you too!" He said before lunging forward.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A warrior could barely be seen as she sprinted past the western areas. God-eye Galatea as they call her had received a mission to capture number 47 alive and be brought back to the Organization for further judgment. However after hearing what she had about her from the council meeting she can't afford to underestimate 47 after hearing it was her who killed Ophelia, a rank lower than her by one.

She was not to be underestimated.

She knows this because it was next to impossible to find her, no traces, no sights, no aura detected, nothing. Well, that is until a few minutes ago when she felt a large amount of aura coming from the Western territory in the mountains followed by an awaken's aura, a very strong awakens.

She can only imagine what a hidden warrior had gotten herself into if it means fighting a warrior like Ophelia and surviving _and _killed her. Then there's her first awakened hunt against that male awakened. Now this one, which feels like another male, but even stronger.

And so close in Western Territory too. She swears if this warrior is with Riful of the West, one of the three abyssal ones, she doesn't even know what she'll do.

She doesn't know if she'll be able to bring this warrior back alive if that's the case. Sure she defeated one of the top 5, but Riful is an ancient unranked abyssal that is well as strong if not stronger than Luceila of the South.

One thing she does know is she'll be demoted if she doesn't return with 47, after all how hard is it to find and bring back the lowest ranked warrior?

* * *

Jean looked at the now awakened form of her former comrade Katea. Her awakened form was more humanoid with black and glowing white body segments and spines on her back that could be extended to attack. She still remained a human-like face.

Riful clapped her hands, happy that finally one of the four had awakened. "Well now we just have to see if you're strong enough to be in our army!" She said and walked closer to the unchained awakened.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Jean asked frantic. Seeing her comrade awaken was bad enough.

But Riful paid no mind to her, and stood directly in front of Katea who's body segments seemed to pierce through Riful, before they were slowly pulled out.

Riful sighed sadly and tapped her chin. "Nope, not strong enough, and I can tell we don't have much time left, Dauf won't be able to last much longer." She said, before black strands formed from her arm and pierced Katea in the vital area of an awakened being, killing her/it instantly.

"No!" Jean shouted, her tears flowing down her cheeks. Her comrades are dead! And even now she can feel body slowly letting herself become an awakened, even if her mind tries to hold her back, her body can only take so much.

"You Bastard!" Jean yelled, coughing blood but no longer cared. She was so angry and that only sped up the process.

A loud crash sounded above followed by several other causing the ceiling of the chamber to crumble slightly.

"Huh, you should be awakening in the next few minutes. You should be stronger than the other one. After all awakened beings usual aren't strong enough unless they're in the twenties of lower. But you're a single digit so you should be good!" She cheered, tilting her head slightly and looking up.

She seemed to be lost in thought before sighing.

"You stay here while I go talk to her, any longer an Dauf won't be able to move for the next month." She said before disappearing up through the destroyed ceiling.

Jean was left with only her will to force the beast back.

The tears of loss comrades continued to fall as every second passed, reminding her of her failure to protect them.

* * *

Another crash sounded as June spun Dauf through the walls shattering every one before throwing him towards the ceiling, creating a large hole into it.

The entire room was in ruins, and not a single blow had been dealt on June. But no matter how many times June bashed him into the walls he still got up, which was beginning to annoy June, the one who noticed that only one aura remained now, and it was faint.

"Okay I think this has gone on enough!" June shouted and charged Dauf for hopefully the final blow.

But before the hit could make contact June found herself wrapped in black strands, and Riful standing up to their height, her awakened form 'awake' on her hair, arms, and legs.

"Now, now, June. I think that's enough." June noted the serious tone in her voice, often used when June fought Dauf once apon a time.

"Riful, I've given you time, can we at least talk?" June asked, uncurling her fist that was aimed for Dauf's neck. Riful sighed and lowered June before unwrapping her strands around her and returning to her child form.

"It's been a long time, June." Riful told her, who nodded in respect.

June crossed her arms. "So what's been going on? I know this isn't the first time you've killed this many in less than a year." Gaining a sigh from Riful.

"I know you will always be killing the warriors, by why so many now?" She asked her.

"War." June was paying full attention now.

Riful knowing she was paying with her absolute attention continued. "As you know June the abyssal ones don't get along with each other, right now we're at war, but now it's more of building armies." Riful told June, her voice losing it's playful note. "I'll admit I've killed 30 of the warriors in the this last year, which is 15 more than the year before, and 7 more before that and so on but things are speeding up, and we can't wait much longer with the Organization getting creative with their newest warriors." June tilted her head.

Riful nodded remembering. "Right, right, you're not much in the loop anymore are you?" June nodded slightly answering.

"Recently the Organization had gotten a piece of Luciela's flesh and I don't know what they're doing with it but I believe it's to track us. We've lived a long time, and no one has been able to kill us so far, but we can't take the risk against the Organization. You certainty would understand, don't you June?" Riful felt like she was being glared at but continued none the less.

"I hear Isley is planning to overthrow Luciela and take over the southern lands, and no doubt after that will go for mine. Luciela and I have decided to take Isley out first and then from there our pact is split and we either go at war for the eastern lands while one of us takes the northern." June nodded understanding. But then sighed.

"I understand this Riful, and you're reasons but can we make a deal?" Riful tilted her head meaning she would hear her out.

"It's just three things I request from you, and in return I won't interfere, and if can I'll help you with the war. Though right now the Organization is trying to keep me on a tight leash, and I don't plan on awakening as you know.

Riful nodded a bit disappointed by that but nodded to hear the requests.

"One, if I'm around and you can feel my presence, at least try to spare the one's you face. You can have one of them, but try to make it fast, not the screaming style, it's rather annoying." June gauged Riful's reaction seeing her biting her lip to hide a smile.

"Two, don't kill the one's that are around me. That shouldn't count for much anyways, I don't think they'll be stupid enough to get involved with an abyssal." Riful nodded. "Sounds alright so far. What's the last one?"

"Don't go for the same one's again. The remaining warrior here, if she ever crosses you're path again you won't involve her, or any other that goes through it."

Riful nodded. "Alright, though this will slow us down a bit I do believe I can manage that. You are an old friend after all. Besides, you on my side of the war is as good as victory! How long do you say it'll take for you to get out of their hands?" She asked June, who shrugged in response.

"No idea, things are getting interesting as of late though. For now I'll say half a decade if all goes well." Riful nodded. "Okay, 5 years then. I'll be expecting you're answer then. Now go off and get you're friend. We're going to have to find a new hideout anyways after you and Dauf's fight. You really tore up the place." Riful said noting the holes and destroyed walls.

June gave Riful a quick respectful nod before vanishing.

Riful looked up smirking slightly.

"And it seems we'll be having a guest soon."

* * *

June had went down six floors through the path Dauf made when he dove out from the floor before she finally met solid ground, all the while noting all the blood beneath her feet.

But looking up she was met with the awakened form of the remaining warrior.

"Well shit." Was all she said.

* * *

**Next chapter comes right after,**

**I had to stop here because my arm is cramping up**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, hope you enjoy what I write!**


	15. Rescue for the Hunters

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks for the reviews so far, you all are really supportive this entire time, and I'm thankful to have only one negative comment. I know a lot of people don't read Claymore anymore (maybe because of how the anime went) so I'm grateful people still write and read fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own June but nothing else**

* * *

_Previously..._

_June had went down six floors through the path Dauf made when he dove out from the floor before she finally met solid ground, all the while noting all the blood beneath her feet._

_But looking up she was met with the awakened form of the remaining warrior._

_"Well shit." Was all she said._

* * *

There hung against the chains was the now awakened Jean, number 9. She now appeared as a very large green butterfly in a web, her hands serving as claws and her head barely in the form of her former facial appearance.

June looked down.

"Damn, I wasn't fast enough." June punched herself internally.

"...Ill...me..." Spoke a shaking voice causing June to snap her head up. She walked closer to the awakened being, noting she was still chained by her hands.

"Kill...me...H-hurry...I...can't..." It was clear she was struggling to speak, her entire will keeping her conscious from being corrupted.

_Damn, how am I suppose to do this? Helen, Deneve, and Miria have reverted back but can it still go to this extent? Deneve said she forced her aura to surpass and beckon the yoma side, so is that what I have to do? She still has he own conscious, not for long though if I don't hurry_

"Please...can't...can't...hold on..." She spoke with drool, snot and tears down her face.

June noted she was holding herself back from shattering her hold on the chains.

_Strong willed_

June growled loudly before lifting her sword up.

"Thank...you...I can die...still human..." She spoke, grateful.

But June only sheathed her black claymore.

"What..."

June cut her off by leaping up and pulling herself up so she's facing Jean eye to eye, June forcing her aura to over power Jean's yoma.

_Now I need to combine mine with her's, just temporarily_

"WHO THE FUCK CARES ABOUT BEING HUMAN IF YOU CAN STILL LIVE! NOW REVERT YOURSELF BACK! COME ON!" June shouted, her voice thundering and bouncing off the walls.

"What...are...you...saying? Once you...Cross your limits...there's no way-" June only increased her aura further.

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN STILL CROSS BACK!" June shouted, voice echoing and amplifying.

"No...can't...I can't...please...hurry...kill me..."

"GODDAMIT DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY! FOCUS YOU'RE AURA ON MINE! NO MATTER HOW HARD IT US I'LL STILL BE HERE!"

"Please...I want to die...peacefully...**like a human**"

June was so furious she couldn't use words to say want she wanted to say, hell she wanted to punch this warrior to snap her to her senses.

So instead she increased her aura to the point where the whole building vibrated from the intensity, and roared.

* * *

"Hmm." Riful said tapping her chin as Dauf now stood beside her.

"What is it Riful?" Dauf asked her.

"I didn't expect her to try and reverse that one's awakening. I was sure she would just kill her and be done with it." She sighed. "This is June though, never know what to expect with her. But with releasing that much of her aura I'm sure anyone in the Western lands could feel it. They'll probably just think it's us though, probably why she did it in the first place." She said shaking her head.

She tilted her head and swung her legs.

"She's very close now." She noted quietly.

* * *

June pushed herself up from the ground after she was thrown from the annoying awakened warrior. June looked up as the dust began to clear. "My bad, I'm not very good with this." She commented before standing and walked through the dust, revealing Jean, no longer awakened.

She was on her knees staring at her hands, almost in disbelief.

"What? My...fingers..." She said only to feel a coat thrown on her. Turning she saw June. Still wearing her hood, so her face was not revealed. However she could see her missing right arm.

June walked in front of her before kneeling.

"You awakened. I don't know jack, but for now you'll stay human." June told her before standing and offering June a hand, which she took and allowed June to pull her up.

"I felt...like something pulled me back." She told June as she watched her go to her other dead comrade.

"I'm sorry about you're comrades. I wasn't fast enough." June said, lifting Raquel over her shoulder after removing all the pipes.

Jean nodded.

"As for pulling you back, I was just going with how I watched a friend return from awakening and used the same idea to revert you back." Jean nodded, before asking something that was on her mind.

"Did you...by chance find Jane on you're way here?"

June nodded sadly. "She told me the others were still alive at the time, now she's dead, I'm sorry." June told her approaching her.

_Katea...Raquel...Jane...I'll avenge your deaths. _Jean told herself.

June walked over to Jean. "By the way." She started gaining Jean's attention.

"The one who did this was Riful of the West, one of the three abyssal ones. I managed to make a deal to allow any survivors to go free." Jean nodded.

"You will not be able to avenge them, you wouldn't be able to tale Riful on anyways." June told Jean, who nodded feeling a bit dejected.

"But, at least your alive. And that's what counts. Live on for the Fallen." June told her, and if her hood wasn't on you could tell she was smiling slightly.

"Come on, Riful will only let us stay so long." June told Jean before grabbing her by the shoulder and said, "Don't throw up." Before vanishing and reappearing on the top floor.

Jean had to shake of the dizziness and looked at June in amazement, before she turned and saw the girl aka Riful, and a beaten up Dauf. Jean noted June must've been the one behind that.

She turned and watched as June lifted Jane's body over her other shoulder before heading over to the entrance but stopped at Riful's voice.

"We have a visitor."

* * *

June looked up and in came in none other than God-eye Galatea. Galatea didn't seem to notice the abyssal at first or maybe she already knew, but when she was completely inside you could see she had her sword ready.

Her eyes looked at Riful and Dauf for a moment before going to Jean, and then finally landed on June. "Number 47, I have been ordered by the Organization to bring you back to the Organization alive. Come quietly and there will be no trouble." She told June sternly.

A lot of things happened at once after she said that.

June sighed.

Jean looked at June in pure disbelief.

Galatea watched Riful warily wondering what had happened before she arrived.

Dauf was looking at June oddly.

And Riful looked amused.

"Say June. You didn't tell me you were ranked 47. What happened to your old rank?"

Galatea and Jean looked at June curious. 47 is the lowest rank which would mean she was demoted, but Galatea heard nothing about that when she was told to find her.

But of course June's answer was complete and utter silence.

Galatea and Riful also noted June's missing arm.

"You know June, if she's not your ally I could always use her for my army." She said innocently but Jean glared at her and Galatea raised an eye-brow in her direction.

June sighed loudly before muttering about something like 'Living in such an annoying world' before walking forward. "No, she's _my comrade_ but I believe I'll need to speak to her first. Now come on guys, we should get going before nightfall. Later Riful." June waved behind her as she walked out.

Riful watched amused as Galatea and Jean left following behind her until they were completely out of the building.

"Well Dauf, time to find a new place." She told him before hoping on in shoulders and the two rode off in search of a new dungeon.

* * *

Halfway down the mountains they reached an edge of flat ground in which June walked over to and stopped, laying the fallen warrior's bodies down before unsheathing her sword and began digging two graves, all the while the two warriors watched June.

Jean looked at June curious about hiding her identity if they didn't even know her name or face, only number. It was quite troublesome. Galatea was curious on how Riful and her interacted back there, but decided not to ask questions now knowing that June saved her from being tortured by one of the abyssal ones.

Two hours later two bodies were in the grave and June was sitting in between the two graves dusting her hands clean before looking up.

"Ya know it's hard to dig graves with just an arm." She said before getting up and walking past the two, noting they were following her.

_They can just go on they're way when we reach the bottom_

30 minutes later they were on flat land and followed June as she approached a black mare. After mounting on it she stared at the two warriors who followed her.

"Well, you guys can go now, not like you're bound to me or anything." June said, kicking the mare slightly allowing it to walk slowly forward. However Jean and Galatea were still behind her.

June looked over her shoulder and asked, "Why are you following me?"

Jean answered first. "You saved my life. You may use this life however you wish." She told June.

"You're life is your own, I didn't prevent you're awakening just to have you follow me everywhere. Besides all I bring is bad luck, isn't that right Galatea?" June looked at her.

She sighed, "I cannot return unless you're with me."

June snorted. "Sure ya can, you'll just be demoted one or two ranks in return. Small price to pay for the one who _saved _you from being _tortured _by Riful."

Galatea sighed.

"Just one thing before I go then. How do you know Riful of the West?"

June spared them both a glance. "She's an old friend believe it or not, even though I don't like her killing my comrades I can't bring myself to hate her. It's as simple as that. And thanks to that you two are _alive_."

Galatea nodded before halting in her steps and turned her back to them gaining both their attention.

"Lowly ones like you two...there's no way you could survive a battle with a creature of the abyss...the creature must've torn you're corpses to pieces...let's just say I didn't feel like looking for them." She said and began walking in the other direction.

June smirked and turned back around. "So long, Galatea." She told her before kicking the steed and ran off into a jog.

June spared a glance back and sighed seeing Jean running to her right. She groaned loudly. _Why me?_

She turned to Jean as she rode. "If we may as well be traveling together, we may as well know each other's names." She told her before continuing. "My name is June, not 47, I hope you do well to remember that."

Jean looked at her in a different perspective. It made sense, if many referred to her as 47 she wouldn't bother telling others her name. But she's seen her strength, it's far above 47. The question is, what number was she before she had been demoted.

"Jean, number 9."

* * *

**Okay, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. **

**Hopefully tomorrow though, I have school starting Monday so tomorrow is my last free day before school starts.**

**Troublesome...**


	16. A New Companion on the Road

**Hey guys,**

**I sadly have school tomorrow, and right now I'm freezing. Sucks to have you're computer right under a vent in Texas at this month. *Sigh* Hope you guys are enjoying my story so far, June is quite **

**Disclaimer: I own June but nothing else**

* * *

_Previously..._

She turned to Jean as she rode. "If we may as well be traveling together, we may as well know each other's names." She told her before continuing. "My name is June, not 47, I hope you do well to remember that."

Jean looked at her in a different perspective. It made sense, if many referred to her as 47 she wouldn't bother telling others her name. But she's seen her strength, it's far above 47. The question is, what number was she before she had been demoted.

"Jean, number 9."

* * *

For three days and three nights the two warriors traveled out of the Western border and made their through with no where to go exactly. June knew the Organization was after her, but she would give herself some freedom as long as she could.

At times the two would run into yoma, but June easily cut through them as she road through. It was on the forth night June let the horse go free and set up camp for the night. As June sat in front of the fire she offered Jean some bread who declined, but knowing she only did that to not feel like a burden or what not, June tossed her the remainder of the loaf anyways, much to the other warrior's surprise, but could not reject further seeing June had rolled over on her side, asleep or not she took that as a not taking no for answer, and proceeded to finish off the bread, surprised to find herself able to eat the entire remainder unlike before. _Must be apart of awakening. _Were her thoughts that night, and instead of sleeping she stayed awake and on guard.

By dawn the two were up and traveling again, they decided to go north, June wasn't a fan or the south. She never could find herself to lower her guard there, even the slightest in the recent decade. Seemed to always gather a bad vibe from the place.

Though heading north wasn't the best choice, for the next night Rafaela, who had been tracking their location, appeared before the two with Rubel and new armor for Jean, along with a new blade with her symbol for her old one had been lost when held captive in the Abyssal's torture chamber.

"47, you'll be coming with us now." Rubel told her, but Jean instantly stepped in front of June. "My life belongs to her, if you wish for hers you may take mine instead." She told them, but only gained a cruel mocking laugh from Rubel.

"Making friends now are we 47? And it seems you lost you're arm as well, can't be a warrior without that."

Jean looked like she was about to say something when she was pushed back by June, with surprising strength but Jean didn't show her surprise.

"You and I know that's incorrect, Rubel. As for my arm and disappearance, that was because of Ophelia. 6 months ago I was forced to kill her after she awakened, and in the process lost my arm." Jean and Rafaela looked at her in surprise, but only in their eyes, their bodies remained stiff.

"As for my disappearance, well, let's just say I need some free will, if only for a little, not to mention I had to learn how to wield my sword with my left hand, since my right was my dominant." She told Rubel, not leaving his eye contact.

"That may be so, but you will still have to come with us. As for number nine, Jean, you'll be heading to Pieta in the Northern lands." Jean appeared like she would reject but Rafaela stepped in front of her with her blade raised. "I understand that your life belongs to her but you will have to stay here, while 47 comes with us. If you interfere it will likely lead to you're execution." Rafaela said with command.

Jean however didn't care and reached for her sword, but June's voice froze her still.

"Enough. I will come with you, Jean, you will go to Pieta." She said giving Jean a final glance before turning and followed Rubel and Rafaela away.

* * *

June didn't return, and Jean was left on her own to travel to Pieta. She was still angered toward the Organization for not allowing her to complete her debt to June, though June's wish told her to go to Pieta and so she would.

She hadn't noticed before, but traveling with June was peaceful but comforting at the same time, maybe it was because they hadn't been under orders to go somewhere, maybe it was because in that little time they actually felt free, with their own will to go where they wish without restrictions.

She looked at her silver armor she now wears once again, with her sword and symbol.

Wearing this armor they would always be bound to the Organization, until they died. Or if you were to disappear, which June had, and Jean guessed she was spared because she had only been recently accompanying her, and because she was in debt.

But being around June made her realize some things about her, herself, the Organization, and life itself.

June was more than what meets the eye, yet she also has the vibe that makes you want to follow her in her leadership, high rank or not.

The Organization was planning something, something big, and not good for them.

When severed from the Organization and no longer wearing the armor, the humans don't scorn them, eyes or not, and for once in her life, she felt free.

And that was enough.

Now she just had to get to Pieta, and if it was June's last wish than so be it.

For her honor and pride, she wouldn't die until she fulfilled it.

* * *

June arrived at the Staff with her claymore taken away and her hands and feet shackled in chains.

_Doesn't this bring back memories_

June walked into the council chamber and stood in the room with no warriors and only the men dressed in black, age surpassed them showing just how many years this Organization has taken the lives of girl's to become their weapon.

_Despicable men. _In all my years the only good one was Raki

June smiles sadly at the thought of him, but she knew it was for the best. Getting involved with her, is a mistake that leads to dangerous grounds, grounds in every step is a mine. And everyone who crosses dies, and no one survives but the mine itself. Herself.

"Number 47, do you know why you stand before us today?" Rumito asked.

_Because I removed your tracker and disappeared from your little spies_

"I assume it involves my disappearance and Ophelia's death." June replied emotionless.

"Correct, do you state you're reasons for these actions."

"Ophelia attacked me, I fought her off as long as I could until she awakened, leading ultimately to her death as I had to put her down before she killed any humans that should cross her path if I were to have left her alone." June told them.

"And you're disappearance?"

"I had to train myself to use my left hand as my now dominant arm if I were to continue as a warrior, or else I would have been executed."

"I see." Rumito paused letting the others decided, and talk amongst themselves in hushed voices.

June waited patiently, her posture perfect, and highly trained ears hearing every word.

It was all mostly on what they would do with her, and how they should put with the 'others'. She did know that this was their chance to be rid of her, now they will either straight off be-head her, or give her an honorable death.

_I'll kill you before I die, Rumito. And destroy the Organization while I'm at it, even if it leads to my end_

After 3 minutes of hushed whispers they seemed to have come to a decision.

_Funny, I was born and trained a weapon for them, yet they still have the guilt-less conscious to send me and anyone else that learns to much or turns against them to the grave_

_They believe they sealed our fate, when in truth..._

_There is no fate_

"Number 47, one of the eldest warriors we've had served for us. You're sentence is to live on constant missions, all raised significantly to that of an single digit's mission. Starting now you will head to Pieta in the Northern lands, and there you will lead 24 warriors to fight Isley's army of awakened beings."

_So this is what Riful has been trying to build up, but why fight us now? Take out the humans before each other?_

"Your job is to keep all alive and defeat over 31 awakened beings. That's the amount our scouts have spotted. You will not reveal you're strength at any circumstances if you wish not to be executed. That is all, you are dismissed."

* * *

_They have sent me on a suicidal mission, meant for my execution. Isley's army consists of 31 awakened beings, and last I checked Isley's second in command is Rigaldo, number two of the first generation. Isley is number one of the first generation as well, leading 31 awaken beings. _

_At full strength I could take the 31 awaken beings, and be able to stand on even ground with Rigaldo, but against Isley, even I have my doubts on that. _

_We're heading to Pieta, 'Town of the beginning' as they say. They want this to seem heroic, 25 warriors killed in action while holding off Isley's army. This is a suicidal mission, and with 25 warriors sentenced to death, over 30 killed within this year, which means they want a new army. Number 4 was also killed. They've lost and will lose to many warriors. My guess is they want a new, rookie, new power army. With warriors that are new to serving the Organization._

_After all I am the eldest of my kind at the moment, that aren't awakened..._

_They believe out fate is sealed, but there is no fate._

_I will prevent my comrades' deaths, as many as I can._

_I can tell they want this to be cruel, making it seem honorable to everyone who will hear of our story, but directed toward me it's the most cruelest. They know I hate to see my comrades die, and what better to know I suffered to watch all my comrades slaughtered under my command. _

_Makes me want to crush them all the more._

_I will show them there is no fate, and I will stay alive with as many as I can. But for now, all I have to do is make sure we survive._

_That is what it's meant to be the leader_

* * *

In the frosty lands of Pieta...

Warriors of silver armor and large swords appeared, each baring their symbol on their swords and necks. The humans were awed and scared all at once, many had already gathered, that had till nightfall to arrive but they counted twenty two already.

"A bunch of silver-eyed witches" as the humans called it. Most feared the worst, if this many had gathered how strong were they're opponents. If it's an awakened it's four, but to send over twenty, does that mean there will be six awakened beings? No one knew...

"The Northern country of Alfons...So this is the first town, Pieta." Jean said as she arrived. No one greeted her, no one stood by her side, just like many others. Jean walked around a bit and noticed two others appeared to be looking for someone.

"Twenty three so far...but there are suppose to be two others. I wonder who is leading us?" A random warrior asked another. Though many had heart this comment and began wondering the same.

As the warrior's converse between each other one lone warrior stood in front of them all. Her hair was long and wavy. "Everyone gather up, please." She spoke clearly, waiting for everyone to crowd around so they could hear her clearly.

"I'll explain to you our battle plan. I'm Flora, number 8 in the Organization."

"Look that's number 8. Looks like we'll be able to see a bunch of single digits all at once." Helen commented.

"If there are more than two single digits here, is the smallest number our leader?" A random warrior asked.

"May we assume you're the leader this time?" Another finished her sentence.

Flora turned to them. "No there's an even lower number here than me, she'll be the leader."

"Huh?"

Miria than revealed herself.

"Miria!" Deneve and Helen exclaimed.

"Good to see you two alive, though it seems June's not here."

"So that's... number 6, Phantom Miria." Another exclaimed.

"So Miria, I take it you're leading us?" Helen asked.

But to everyone's surprise Miria shook her head 'no'.

"Eh? Then who. That would mean one of the top 5 is leading us!" Someone shouted.

Miria nodded, "It would seem so."

The sound of metal clanking against the snow approached them, causing them all to turn to wonder who their leader is.

All guesses were from Rafaela, Alicia, Beth, and Galatea since Ophelia is dead. Some were quite thankful for that, having her as a leader would be quite terrifying.

When the snow cleared the form that was revealed wore all black armor, even a black sword, but the most mysterious yet familiar to some thing about this warrior, was the hood she wore that completely obscured her face from everyone.

"Only two warriors wear that armor. Alicia and Beth." One person commented shocking everyone. But those who recognized the hood were to speechless to say anything.

The sound of chuckling filled the air shocking everyone and turning their heads to the black armored warrior.

"Those who know me never knew me, and those who will know me will never know me." Her words brought silence to all warriors, but the four that heard her voice instantly knew it was 47.

"My name is June, former number 1. I will be leading you in this battle."

* * *

**Dududumm!**

**So how's that for a surprise?**

**Hope you all have enjoyed this fanfic so far, there's still plenty of chapters!**

**Until next chapter!**


	17. Trump Card

**Hey guys,**

**I got 4 chapters up in one day! Not counting this one, I worked on it 'yesterday' and am now typing the rest and posting it today. Thanks for all the support so far, love to live knowing they're are still Claymore fans :)**

**Notice: Writing is so easy when listening to Skyrim Soundtrack ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own June but nothing else**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Those who know me never knew me, and those who will know me will never know me." Her words brought silence to all warriors, but the four that heard her voice instantly knew it was 47._

_"My name is June, former number 1. I will be leading you in this battle."_

* * *

A very loooonnngg silence passed before one person broke it.

"WHAT!" Which belonged to none other than Helen.

Several whispers erupted among the warriors. Jean was beyond surprised, Miria, Deneve, and Helen were shell-shocked, and everyone else was speechless.

"Wait, what do you mean former?!" Number 11, Udine, demanded.

June sighed loudly at the comment.

"What's the definition of former?" She mocked gaining a growl from Udine.

June paused before actually answering. "I pissed off the Organization and was demoted, that's all there is to it." June told them, who just stared at her in reply.

_Better take the commanding lead. _

Clearing her throat loudly before speaking, "Thank you everyone who has traveled here from their assigned areas, now, on to the mission. Some of you may know the details already but those who don't we are here to obliterate the awakened beings that have been gathering in the Northern Lands, as Isley's army. We needed as many warriors available because of the amount of awakened beings we're here to face." Her voice thundered throughout Pieta.

_31 awakened beings, one is second in command to Isley, the abyssal of these lands..._

"What?" Voices continued to erupt throughout the crowd from the warriors.

"No 'number' of awakened beings? But there's no way awakened one's bunch up together!"

June sighed, shutting her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but since I don't give a damn what the Organization will do I'll tell you anyways." June told them, raising curious eyes towards her.

_If I live through this, I'm not returning to the Organization, and they won't have to bother executing me..._

"The awakened beings can bind together, they just need a stronger being to lead them. That being is Isley of the Northern Lands, one of the three abyssal." June told them, opening her eyes to see they're reactions.

After many disbelief protests June continued.

"It's the truth, as unfortunate as it is for us. Number 7 and her group had already been taken out by a group of awakened ones who had been stationed out here." This only brought fear over the younger and less experienced warriors.

"No..." One said before a mocking voice intercepted.

"If that scares you, little princess...The you can just run away!" Udine told her.

"SILENCE!" June's voice thundered across the buildings frightening the humans to their beds and the warriors clamped their mouths shut.

"Our purpose here, what we are, is to destroy awakened beings and yoma. I understand if you're shaken by this, and those who aren't, good for you. But we cannot be fighting amongst ourselves if we wish to survive. Those that can't even respect the lives of their comrades can walk away now." June's voice echoed with command, shocking those who knew or heard of her.

"I know you don't know me, and you don't know my strengths or weaknesses, but I suppose we'll get to know each other in the upcoming battle ahead of us. Now, would all single digits step forward."

Miria, Jean, and Flora all made their way up towards June. But once they got close enough they could feel a strong aura radiating around June, it brought a feeling they hadn't expected. Leadership. Warmth. Determination. They had never felt something so strong and intense before.

"Number 11, Udine. also step forward." She waited patiently as the 4 lined up in rank facing everyone in front of June.

"There will each be five leaders for each of their groups, myself included. In all there are twenty four of us here. You will all be divided up into teams of five. Each team should remind you of an awakened being hunt, there's the strongest leading and three others you don't know well. Ignore they're rank, it means nothing here, this is the battlefield where lives will be lost. The only thing that should be in your skull is surviving." June finished, looking over at those who handle the news.

"Now let's get divided into teams." June began before listing off names to the leader. "Number 14, Cynthia. You're on Flora's team. Number 15, Deneve. You're with Udine. Number 17, Eliza. You're on Jean's team. Number 18, Lily. You're on Flora's team. Number 20, Keeny. You're with Miria. Number 22, Helen. you're with me. Number 24, Zelda. You're with Udine. Number 27, Emilia. You're with Jean. Number 30, Wendy. You're with Flora. Number 31, Tabitha. You're with Miria. Number 35, Pamela. You're with me. Number 36, Claudia. You're with Udine. Number 37, Natalie. You're with Jean. Number 39, Carla. You're with Flora. Number 40, Uma. You're with Miria. Number 41, Matilda. You're with me. Number 43, Yuliana. You're with Udine. Number 44, Deana. You're with Jean. That's it, everyone should have been called, if not speak up now. Okay good. The teams are four groups of five, and one group of four. Take today to remember you're teammates. If more than one awakened being appears then we combine two groups together, or if the enemy is to powerful, we back of for the time being. Everything begins tomorrow. For now, rest up. You've all walked a long journey, you'll need to rest while you can. You're dismissed." June told them, before vanishing from where she stood, shocking a good amount of warriors.

"So it looks like 47's been keeping a lot from of us." Helen commented to Deneve and Miria once they gathered.

"Miria did you know about this, of her?" Deneve asked Miria.

"No, but I can see why she hid it. To be demoted to the lowest rank..." Miria trailed off.

"Yes, I can't believe it either." Deneve said. "I mean I knew she was strong, but..."

"I know, but we'll meet up later as a group. For now we should get to know our teammates."

* * *

By Midnight June approached Jean's barracks, who had currently been resting, only to wake at June's presence. Opening her eyes and standing to face June, who made a signal to talk outside she left the barracks silently while the others slept.

Once they were far enough away June crossed her arms and faced Jean. "I'm meeting with some friends in a few moment, they're like you. Awakened yet not. You should come, it's nice to be around people you can compare with." Jean only nodded in response and followed behind June as she made her way through the village.

"So you're a former number 1?" Jean asked suddenly, off handedly.

June paused. "Yes. I was demoted a long time ago so I'm a bit surprised they decided I should lead this battle. But I suppose it makes sense since I've had the most experience out of all the warriors."

Jean nodded in understanding. Though she was curious what she had done to be demoted to such an extent, an not be executed instead.

"Come one." June waved toward a small cave that was lit up slightly through the snow. "We're almost there, they don't know you're coming so they might seem surprised. But don't worry, they're good people." June reassured her as they reached the cave.

* * *

As June walked in she was greeted with the three sitting forms around a small fire. Deneve, Helen, and Miria. Helen was the first who greeted her. "Hey, didn't expect you to come here, being a former number one and all."

June didn't answer at fist and instead withdrew her sword and laid it against the wall of the cave, before popping her back loudly. The others noted how she used her left hand instead of her right which she has been hiding underneath her cloak.

"What does rank have to do with visiting some old friends?" June asked, gaining smiles from the three. Helen stood and picked up her sword pointing it at June. "Here's for our reunion." Everyone else picked up their blades and placed them directly in front of them, forming a diamond shape. "Nice to know you lot, survived." June said, before placing her sword back against the wall.

Once everyone was seated again, June was the only one standing. "By the way, over the last few months I came across a warrior like you guys too, she's knew to this so don't kill her, Helen." She said looking directly at Helen who laughed nervously.

Jean took that as her signal of entry and walked in. "I don't mean to intrude on a reunion on old friends." June snorted, but everyone ignored her, making her smile. "But I'm not exactly unrelated to this." She told them, placing her sword down and leaning against the wall, while June took a seat on the floor around the fire.

"You probably want the story don't you guys?" Though her question was more directed to Miria, who nodded.

"Alright well, a month ago I found Jean with Riful who was forcing her team to awaken. Jean was the only one left alive, who eventually awakened but her will held the monster back. I was able to push back her yoma aura and here we are." June told them, surprising them at the mention of the abyssal of the West.

"You're body completely awakened yet you managed to revert back? Incredible." Miria commented. "It must be to an extraordinary strength of spirit, it's probably not something any of us could do."

Meanwhile Helen was just gaping at June and Jean.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you sat on a nail." Deneve told her, gaining a light chuckle from June.

"How did you manage to survive an ordeal like that? Creatures of the abyss?" Helen exclaimed.

June crossed her arm over her knee. "I was able to make a deal with her, you see back when I was number 1 I met Riful. You could say we're old friends if you like." This only made everyone apart from Jean to gape at her, who heard of this already.

"By the way June, I noticed you're not using your right arm anymore." Miria questioned June.

June shifted slightly and lifted her cloak revealing she indeed no longer had a right arm. "Yeah, I ended up on a mission with Ophelia."

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"I had heard she had awakened but was already killed, you were the one who did it then?" Jean asked June, who pulled her cloak back over her missing arm.

"Unfortunately. We underestimated each other, I tried to hold her back as long as I could, but she awakened at some point and had taken my right arm in the process. I'm an offensive type so I wouldn't be able to regenerate, and my arm had been obliterated, there was no chance I would have a right arm again because it had healed over during the battle." Miria nodded.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, most warriors are executed if they depart from the Organization which I had heard you had." June nodded. "And then there's the fact that you only have one arm, so you should be out of commission."

June sighed.

"No, they are executing me." June told them, shocking them into silence.

"What do you mean?" Miria asked, suddenly very serious.

"Don't you know the probability of survival of this mission?" She asked Miria, whose eyes grew wide.

"We are going against Isley's army, possibly himself, his second in command, and 31 awakened beings. The chances of completed this mission and surviving is next to none." Everyone's eyes except Miria and June's widened at this.

"Now I'm not giving up though, as leader of this complain I will lead as many as I can to survival. I don't want my comrades to die, and I'll do all I can to prevent even a single death. If you're wondering how this is my execution it's because I hate to watch my comrades die in front of me." June chuckled darkly. "After all, what's worse than leading 23 warriors to their deaths? Knowing that once you die it'll all be in vain, and everything will be history." No one spoke when she finished.

"But, like I said, I won't let the organization do this, and I especially won't allow them to get away with this. I will keep you and everyone else alive, for as long as I can." June told them, the others noting the determination in her words.

Miria smiled lightly. "Indeed these circumstances are cruel, the Organization is only keeping the remaining four top 5, while we're here to keep Isley from going to the south. To the Organization we're just pawns to them."

June looked up. "Good thing I'm the trump card then, I'm here so they can finally be rid of me after all..."

* * *

Miles away from the village three forms stood watching the outer walls of the village.

"That must be the town of Pieta." One cloaked form pointed out, he was smaller than the others and clearly male.

"If we don't go through that town, or cross through the steep mountains on either side, we can't get to the south." Another voice spoke, also male. He stood in the center of the other two.

"This town is the edge of the Northern Lands." The last one spoke, male, and to the right of the one in the middle.

"But there are a lot of them gathered."

"How many?"

"Twenty...Twenty four."

One burst out laughing. "More than half, the Organization must be getting desperate."

"No matter how may there are, it's all the same."

"What are you doing?" The smaller one asked the guy walking forward before hunching over.

"What do you mean what am I doing? We're the advanced scouts." The one said before his form shifted and enlarged into his awakened form.

"Our new recruits are gathered before us. We can't just ignore them. Since they've come this far, let's give them a welcome!"

* * *

**Okay that's it for that chapter,**

**The battle begins next chapter**

**Hope you've enjoyed my story so far!**

**Until next chapter...**


	18. And So War Begins

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you've all been enjoying this story so far, those who noticed my deleted stories if you saw or read them well I had to remove them for now so I could focus on the one's I was most likely to update. I will someday post the others back up again, but only when at least two are completed, then I'll create and remake one of the deleted ones. Cool?**

**Now let's go read some Claymore**

**Hope you love it**

**Disclaimer: I own June but nothing else**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"No matter how may there are, it's all the same."_

_"What are you doing?" The smaller one asked the guy walking forward before hunching over._

_"What do you mean what am I doing? We're the advanced scouts." The one said before his form shifted and enlarged into his awakened form._

_"Our new recruits are gathered before us. We can't just ignore them. Since they've come this far, let's give them a welcome!"_

* * *

Not long after the first guy turned into his awakened form the other two followed suit, destroying the village and killing most the humans.

Back in the center of the village does June notices their auras first, soon noticed by the others and leads the others in the direction.

_From their aura shapes I can conclude that there are three of them. A humanoid being, insectoid being, and armadillo being. _

_The armadillo being is on the eastern side of town, the insectoid being is the western side, and the humanoid seems to be doing the most damage staying directly ahead. _

"Okay everyone! We're gonna split up, there's three of them and 24 of us. Captain Flora and Captain Udine and yours teams head to the eastern side of town! My team will head to the western side of town while Captain Miria and Captain Jean's teams will keep going forward! Everyone got it? Now go!" June shouts before turning a sharp right and leading her team west.

The other teams go in the direction their commanding officer told them to and immediately sprinted towards their destination.

Commander June and her team made it to their opponent first.

And flying in front of them was the large insectoid being.

* * *

June quickly analyzes the awakened being noting the way it uses it's legs to turn and glide. Pamela and Matilda were a bit shaken and Helen was awaiting orders.

"Hn, only four?" The insectoid being asked them, doubt clear in his voice. "As though you could defeat me!" He laughed before his legs shot forward narrowly missing Matilda and Pamela.

Immediately June found it's weakness.

"Matilda! Pamela! You'll strike from above! Helen help take it's legs!" June shouted, before leaping forward and delivering a swift kick from above it's head to fast for the being do evade, sending it crashing into the snow.

"Damn bug!" Helen shouted while extending her arm taking off three of it's limbs while June rushed forward and kicked it back into the air, causing the bug to barely catch himself back into flight.

"Wha? How are you moving so fast! I can't even see you when you move!" The being demands, only to be answered when his remaining legs are cut off causing it to scream.

"Weaklings are just so predictable, ya know?" June taunted.

"Why you!" He shouts , flying towards June at top speeds, but doing so completely unaware of the falling warriors above him.

"Fighting in rage will surely get you killed, don't ya know?" June told the being, causing his body to tense.

He could barely lift his head before two silver claymores b-headed him instantaneously, his body falling limp against the snow, dead.

Pamela and Matilda could only stare at the dead awakened being along with Helen who were all surprised it happened so fast. And inside Matilda and Pamela were happy they killed their first awakened being. Helen turned to June, who hadn't drawn her sword the entire time.

"Let's go help the others, hopefully they got lucky like us and didn't have much trouble." She said before back flipping unto the building looking over her shoulder motioning her head for them to follow before running east.

The three teammates of their Commander had only one thought on their minds as they followed June.

_Either the awakened being was weak, or that was the strength of a number one_

_Incredible_

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**I know this chapter was real short but I got to go to bed because school is back up again**

**Besides my shoulder is getting stiff from all this writing and typing**

**See ya then! ;)**


	19. Commanding an Army

**Hey guys,**

**So being the loner I am I have been writing the next few chapters during my extra time in school. I find it strange that I'm so silent in school and it seems people either seem it as violent or do NOT bother. It's weird, I honestly don't know how I gained the nickname 'Satan'. I've had since eight grade XD**

**(Maybe it's me being sarcastic about being violent (Don't want to even guess how many detentions I got from that) anyways I think this story is turning out well don't ya think?**

**Now let's go read some Claymore**

**Hope you love it**

**Notice: I cut out the other four team's battles and decided I'll do it when I finish and revise the whole story**

**Disclaimer: I own June but nothing else**

By the time June and her team made it to the eastern side, Flora's and Udine's team had defeated the armadillo being, and suffered no causalities. Some were a bit wary from being controlled and others of low ranking were being carried by the stronger ones.

"Finished already?" Flora asked June.

"Yea! Ours was really weak!" Matilda shouted before getting bonked on the head by Pamela, "Or we were just lucky to have a former number 1 on our team." She told her.

"The name's June, not former number 1 mind you." June said walking up to Udine and Flora.

"So you seemed to have taken care of this one. No causalities?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Flora told her, looking over at her team.

"No," Udine started before crossing her arms, "But I don't like this."

June looked over at her.

"To you, we're nothing more than a bunch of chess pieces. What's the point of this whole team thing?" She asked, the others falling into the conversation as well.

June sent an unseen look at Udine who in return felt a slight shiver from her, but as soon as it was there it was gone.

"The point..." June drawled on making sure she was really being asked this. Also partially angered at her comment of using her comrades.

"A bunch of little ones who've never faced an awakened being, suddenly thrown on the same battle field... Of course they can't fight well, they'll just get in the way." Udine told her angrily.

Everyone could here June literally smirk. "I like you." She said chuckling. "Captain Udine, are any of you're team dead?"

Udine scowled. "I just told you there were none."

Flora sighed silently. "Some have serious wounds but otherwise they're all alive."

June nodded. "The point of this was to have everyone gain experience in fighting awakened beings, for those who hadn't before." She paused making sure Udine was listening. "We're lucky only three decided to attack tonight, this was our best chance in giving those who haven't had experience in fighting the awakened ones, to get that experience. So when the real war against the awakens official starts, they'll have a higher chance of not dying." June said, before turning her back to her and began walking toward where Jean and Miria's fight ended.

"As for seeing you as chess pieces," She chuckled darkly. "You've mistaken me with the Organization, we're all here for a reason you don't quite understand if you think I see you beneath me. And until you see us and everyone else as equals, you'll never understand the true meaning of being a warrior." She then motioned a wave forward.

"Now come on, Miria and Jean's team finished up a few minutes ago. We should meet up with them." She told them without turning around. The others following her lead, all considering what she's meaning except for a certain three.

* * *

Another five minutes passed before June saw Miria and the rest of her team walking towards them. June jogged up to Miria, stopping them in their tracks. "No causalities?" She asked Miria.

"No, however Uma lost an arm, but she's a defensive type so she should be okay. Everyone else seems alright as well I see..." Miria trailed off.

June nodded. "Yes." She started before raising her voice loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Those who have never fought an awakened being before now have, know you're strengths and you're weakness. Tomorrow is when the real war starts, I will do all I can to ensure you're survival. And for those who die, I will carry your will as a part of my heart and soul. Tonight we rest all we can, remember the good thoughts that made life fun, even in this life that we lead." June paused a moment. "I pray all of you will survive this war, and I am going to do all I can, I promise that. But you must remember you're reason for surviving so then while you fight, you fight in memory of that." June let all that information sink in, and waited for the questions and comments.

Surprising only one was risen.

"You know there will be deaths don't you!" Udine shouted. "No tough leadership can prevent that!" Udine boomed before turning around and stalking away, yelling about where the extra equipment is before storming there.

Whispers erupted around, but June remained silent. Some looked curiously at June, including Miria and Flora.

June looked up, and some could swear she was smiling if they could see.

"Everyone dies at some point in life, I don't believe in fate, but I know those that fight the hardest to survive for whatever reason that may be, will keep living until the deed is done. I wish you all a good night...just remember the reasons you've lived up until now, and remember you're life before this and in this life. You are all human, no matter what the Organization tells you." She said before turning around and walking away, disappearing seconds later.

"No matter what, our bridges our burned." Miria told those who remained and some who overheard as they walked away. "We must become strong and prepare for death. Then try to fight our way to survival with all we've got. June is saying that that's the only option we have left."

Meanwhile June was looking over the cracked church tower, staring over the mountains where Isley stands with his army. "My reason for surviving is the same as yours, though now I have a second reason, to keep those like us alive as long as possible." June whispered before pausing. "If only the Organization could understand what they've done, what they've created. Because power will only destroy the would faster than it's meant to be... why is it I feel I'm the only one who understands this?" She asks the night, only the hear the whisper of the wind.

* * *

**So how was that? **

**I think that's a good place to end this chapter**

**I also have to go check on my tooth, for some reason it decided to fall out and I don't get why cuz I don't think it was a baby but it could have just been a bum. **

**Anyways sorry for late update, but I remembered I had to update after reading the latest chapter of Claymore which is pretty fucking boss. **

**Till next chapter!**

**Sincerely, **

**Shadow**


	20. One Falls and So the Chain Begins

**Morning Readers,**

**Alright, so I'm sorry it's been almost three months since I updated but I've been really stressed out as of lately. My parents have gotten divorced but my Father won't leave us alone. Then there's school, my brother, my grades, then there's JROTC, then there's all these family problems going on. So things have really gotten me to stressed out to continue this story. **

**But I really want to continue this story, we're not even at the best part yet. This story will be following the manga by the way, I don't like how the ending of the anime version went, and it was also way to short. So y'all will be reading plenty more chapters to come. **

**For this chapter I've been debating a lot of things for when the Silver-Eyed Lion shows up, but I've finally decided on what happens. I hope you like how it'll go. **

**Now I don't want you to get off track of my story so I'll stop talking and let you read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, but June is like my sister yo**

**Notice: ...May look different in writing style but oh well, you'll get used to it - or not**

In the small town of Pieta a large group of over 20 Claymores stand side by side, waiting with their swords drawn as they listen to the thumps of the awakened beings approaching. The warrior armored in black stands in front of them all, her sword laying flat against her palm as she breaths in deeply, taking in all the scents of the awakened beings approaching.

"Commander." June turned seeing one of the Claymores behind her, stepping in front of the others to reach June. "The troops have completed preparations." She reported. June nodded and waited as the Claymore stood back.

"Good." Was all that was spoken from June. All warriors stood prepared behind her. _There are over 30 awakened beings approaching. The town will no doubt fall to ruins as we fight. The other warriors have experience now, but the first three were child's play and the 40s were heavily wounded. The 30s were unconscious while the single digits to the high 20s were the best off. So the question is... how many of us will survive?_

"Warriors!" June shouted, watching in satisfaction as everyone straightened their backs and stood facing to her. "The enemies are coming, we fight as a unit not alone! We're best off in numbers rather than solo. No matter how good you think you are you will not separate. Like always this is battle to the death, but with much stronger enemies. So do me a favor and try to stay alive!" June roared gaining roars back at her. '

"Now let's dance!" She shouted before charging forward, her army charging forward with her.

* * *

Out in the distance on the sides of the rocky mountains three horses stood watching over the out-skirts near Pieta. Isley rode on one of the black mares, looking over the distance sensing a presence he had long since remembered.

_Is it the brat?_

"What is it Isley?" Raki asked, who was seated on a brown mare staring at Isley in curiosity. Completely oblivious to the fact he is traveling with one of the greatest of old time warriors.

Isley turned to him, "Far away... transient lives are being snuffed out one by one. It's so dear, somehow..."He trailed off noticing Raki's look of confusion.

Isley shook his head slightly and took a glance at Priscilla who was calmly seated on the light grey mare. "Let's go. By the time we get there it'll all be over." Isley said before pushing forward leading the other two behind him.

* * *

Back on the battle field the warriors fought mercilessly through the many awakened beings. Twelve had arrived and 23 warriors were in a blood bath against them. June fought with them, jumping left and right cutting limps from those that would have done a fatal attack against them.

"Damn you!" A warrior screamed to June's right. Looking over her blood boiled seeing one of the warriors surrounded in a pool of their own blood.

June let out a roar before vanishing from wear she stood and slamming into the humanoid-squib-like awakened being before promptly b-headed the unlucky creature. June vanished again slaughtering the next three awakened beings that were headed towards the two injured and one dead because of the small of blood.

June sheathed her sword before ripping the next four awakened beings apart with her bare hands. June drilled through another while Miria phantom another dizzy giving her the advantage of swiftly beheading the creature. Flora took out another using the wind cutter before being knocked into a building on her blind spot.

When only one remained all warriors charged at it taking it out with multiple limbs missing and it's head cut off.

When no more seemed to be coming the town grew quiet, unnaturally quiet.

June walked over to the two injured warriors and the fallen. "You two fall back for now, something's up and you two are two injured to take the front-lines." She told them. The two nodded giving their comrade one last look before falling back.

June sighed and kneeled down to the fallen warrior. "I apologies, my friend, I failed to keep you alive tonight." She said before closing the warriors eye-lids before standing up and walked to the front of the slightly bloodied and tired warriors. All who looked grateful or in awe at her. She had taken out more than 5 so swiftly and not even her armor is cut!

"Something's wrong. Everyone keep you're guard up. Don't relax just yet." June told them, her hands by her side dripping slightly in blood.

* * *

A man with black hair and silver eyes approached Pieta, his hands resting on the head of a fallen awakened being. "We've lost three, and they've lost only one. It's incredible, considering the difference in strength yet there are still this many alive..." He looked carefully at the gathered warriors, his eyes staying on the warrior in black just a minute longer before he counted the leaders out.

"Six strong ones. The one in black however worries me. I can hardly feel any strength from her, yet she is no doubt the commander. The five strongest are the leaders, those will be the ones to take out first, then the others will slowly fall behind them." He stepped out from where he stood facing the warriors.

"I wish I could continue to watch this but unfortunately we cannot afford any more losses." He said before his yoma energy flared around him, created a ring of pulsing energy around him.

His eyes slitted like an animal before the yoma energy burst, revealing a large silver lion standing on it's hind foots while it stared at its new prey.

He is Regaldo...

The Silver-Eyed Lion King!

* * *

**Okay sorry I have to end it there**

**But I gotta catch the bus in ten minutes so I gotta log off now**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter though it wasn't much**

**I probably won't post another chapter until later this week with all the things I have to do **

**So later**


	21. The Silver-Eyed Lion King

**Morning/Afternoon/Night Readers,**

**So I see it's been a few months since I updated and for that I am sorry. I just finished reading the final chapter of Claymore in the manga and despite the many negative comments I actually rather liked it. Of course the ending also made me wonder if they're going to do a prequel but who knows?**

**Anyways I remembered I should probably update for all of you guys so here it is... made it nice and long too**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore**

**Author of story by a Shadow, also known as The Reaping Wolf **

_His eyes slitted like an animal before the yoma energy burst, revealing a large silver lion standing on it's hind foots while it stared at its new prey._

_He is Regaldo..._

_The Silver-Eyed Lion King!_

* * *

"The Silver-Eyed Lion King, what's he doing here?" Miria gasps, staring in fear at the silver lion.

Some of the other warriors who hadn't heard of him shook slightly but remained firm as the others, even if their eyes weren't the same as their stance.

June was the only one that truly had a cold calculating look in her eyes. Of course no one could see them but whatever. Regaldo seemed to get a bad vibe from her, so when he pounced, it was to the captain furthest from June.

"No!" June shouted and was about to use her vanish technique but the sound of claws tearing through flesh made her stop cold, icy rage boiling her blood.

Veronica had been cut in half vertically across from her stomach, blood dying the snow as Ophelia called it 'a rosy red'. Cynthia tried to take a swing at the lion but he disappeared by the time her swung just began to swing.

June saw he was going for Udine next and went to cover her when she felt herself flung back. She looked up and saw an awakened somehow managed to sneak up on her while she was concentrating. "Damn!" She cursed, obliterating the creature and vanished to where the now dead Udine lay, her chest clawed to deep with her hands gone.

She looked up and swore she would stop the next blow this time. Right as she vanished she blocked the attack meant for Jean and kicked Regaldo hard away from them. "Everyone back away!" June shouted over the raging blizzard.

Everyone backed off a bit except for Helen, Deneve, Flora, Jean, and Miria. _I failed two of my officers already. _June thought to herself before facing where she kicked Regaldo back, who was dusting the debris off his silky fur that was now more grey than silver.

"I think I know you little black knight from somewhere. But I'll remember when your drowning in your own blood before I cut your head off!" he roared vanishing once again.

He appeared in front of Flora and barely just touching her forehead before letting it cut through her horizontally, killing her instantly.

June's aura began to pulse, her aura now visibly seen by the others. The aura a mixture of black and gold. "You shall not kill another warrior!" She roared and vanished, backhanding the lion's face so hard he flew a mile back. The warriors quickly hid under a destroyed building, the wall gone allowing them to see the entire fight.

Miria, Helen, and Deneve were still on the field though, who had been thrown back being the closest to June when she snapped.

"June!" Helen called out, but June wasn't given the chance to respond when the Regaldo tackled her to the snow, but he didn't have a firm enough grip allowing her to roll over, slamming a fist into the lion's jaw. Regaldo roared as he was reared back by the force of June's fist. He leapt at her again, only to narrowly miss the tip of the black claymore that swept for his neck, only scratching his jaw slightly.

He stopped attacking suddenly when realization dawned on his face. "I remember you." Regaldo says, making June stop as well in her attacks and stares at Regaldo, now holding her black claymore tightly in her right hand. The others watched the two, wondering how Regaldo knows June, and why it is so important to make them cease the intense battle that had been going on just seconds ago.

"If my memory serves me correctly I believe the last time I saw you, Fumito was demoting you to rank forty seven." Many of the warriors gasped, if Regaldo knew her then how long ago had she been demoted, no, how long has she lived. Regaldo seemed to enjoy the shocked looks surrounded him and June.

"Ah yes, it was June who had earned her rank as number one when she was still young, not even completed the change, and even then she was already hunting awakened beings of the most powerful beings. It was you I watched being stripped of your rank and identity. Seems they're allowing you this as your last moments here, knowing I would be the one to kill you." Regaldo tells, gaining shocked gasps from the warriors. He turned to the others inside the building, his silver eyes meeting silver. "Do any of you even know why she was demoted?" Regaldo asked, and when he was met with silence he grinned. "June here had some fun destroying three quarters of the Organization, what is seen now is not even close to what it once was. I'm curious as to why they spared you, probably didn't want to waste such a powerful _subject._" Regaldo mocked.

June said nothing, but raised her blade ever so slightly. "You know Regaldo, you're just happy I was demoted so you could become number two, but Isley was simply so much better than you that he got my old place." June taunted the silver-furred lion, who growled at her taunts.

"Isley is the of the first generation, known as the first number 1 in history. If June really was number 1, then that means she must be the first born of yoma flesh and blood." Miria spoke aloud, but to far for June to hear alone with Regaldo, but the other warriors heard it.

"Well if I'm gonna die tonight it'll be with my identity no longer hidden by a hood." June said, grinning as she reached up to her hood, everyone watching in anticipation, even Regaldo who had never seen her face either.

Once the hood was thrown away the face revealed was unlike all other warriors turned by the Organization. Instead of snow-white skin, June's was a dirty tan. Instead of pale blonde hair, her's was a midnight black but boy style but longer than Deneve's. But the most distinguishing thing about June was not her hair color or skin, but her eyes. Which were not a brilliant silver but instead a molten golden. Not quite like a yoma's or an awakens, but rather a color never seen on a creature other than the feral wolves.

No wonder she never showed her face around, it was more human (apart from the eyes) than yoma or warrior. She would stand out in a crowd with her eyes revealed, but with them covered she would blend in with any human civilization.

Smirking a toothy grin revealing sharp canines June vanished, appearing behind Regaldo. "No need to hold back anymore do I, Regaldo? You will always be the second best, even now your the second in command to Isley's army. Not Regaldo's

army but Isley." June taunted as she swung her blade down, blade cracking through the barriers of the earth's crust where Regaldo previously stood.

"Shut up!" Regaldo roared at June. Jumping at the former ranked number 1, with his claws shining with blood but was met with being kicked back by June before bringing her sword down on his arm, Regaldo barely dodged the attack, narrowly escaping thanks to his super speed.

June landed six feet in front of him, with her sword pointing at Regaldo. Smirking June spoke, "Come at me Regaldo! I don't remembering you being this week all those centuries ago? Show me the power of a warrior ranked number 2!" June shouted before roaring along with Regaldo as they leapt at one another.

And the warriors could only gape in awe at the two highest ranked warriors out of all of them, just now realizing how outmatched they were by not just Regaldo but June as well.

Both were as deadly warriors as they came.

But secrets still remained, and this was only just the beginning of the truth coming out.

* * *

**Yo, so sorry I haven't updating in a while. But here's the newest chapter none the less. **

**My bro just said he saw a UFO and it's Halloween, peculiar isn't it?**

**Anyways I'll update in a few days this time. Maybe this weekend.**

**So see ya!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	22. The Golden-Eyed Dragon

**Ah, it's been too long since I've continued with this story.. Yeah, so sorry about this being that way. The main reason is because I had already made this chapter but had it storage in my word documents and unfortunately for me someone hacked into it and now I can't find anything :(**

**So I've finally decided to just rewrite the chapter and hope that it won't disappoint. **

**Thanks for all the Claymore fans, we lost so many with the anime, and now with the manga finished we're lucky to have as many of us as is.. anyways fanfiction is about enjoying the reading so let me allow you guys to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, only my OC**

* * *

_Born to not question the Organization I was raised by the men dressed in black cloaks and taught how to be the best of the best warrior. It was in my duty to never question them, for I'd been told it was to save life. Such irony in that statement. The Organization 'saved' lives by taking them, and giving monsters in return._

June watched as Rigaldo breathed heavily, his breaths leaving trails of smoke in the air as he exhaled. "June, you held a title didn't you?" He finally spoke, now as a question. June looked up at him, her face betraying nothing. "No one had ever heard you use the yoma's blood power inside your veins, yet you had faced Riful of the West, just as you are now. June nodded for him to continue.

"Golden-Eyed something they called you. Maybe when you throwing up your own blood I'll remember what it was! And tell you if it still matches you anymore!" He roars before launching forward at her, claws raised ready for the deadly strike. June easily and quickly raised her claymore to block the attack, putting enough force to through Rigaldo back before lunging forward to him, making a round kick and an upper kick before attacking with her sword. Only the upper kick hit Rigaldo while her sword grazed his jaw line.

He let out a growl before lunging at her again, moving quickly with June caught right up with him, blocking every attack and throwing him off a few times. But neither opponent even slowed in their pace. Though at some point, Rigaldo lost his patience. "Enough!" He roared out, landed 10 feet away from June who looked at him questionably. "Stop holding back! I want to fight you with everything you got, not this!" He growled stomping his foot in front of him.

June merely smiled. "Sorry.. I didn't know that was what you intended me to do." She said before her aura spiked causing wind to gush away and attack the other warriors, knocking most off their feet. If anything it seemed as though June's eyes were glowing golden, though her face was not disfigured at all. Which was strange to the other warriors.

"Impossible, she may only be holding back.. but then what's this presence I feel from her." Miria spoke, her voice reaching among all others. "What's she doing Miria?" Helen asked her, coming up form her side beneath the broken tower. "If I'm not mistaken, she's awakening."

June's form could be seen in front of them, her eyes standing at the most as she raised her black claymore, before slamming it down in front of her.

"But she doesn't even look like she's changing, aside from her eyes." Deneve spoke, her voice a quiet whisper against the harsh winds.

"But you can feel her strength rising by the second, can you not Deneve? Helen?" She asked the duo by her sides, not removing her gaze on June. "Yes, it's so intense, I had almost mistaken her for an abyssal one just now." Jean's voice echoed behind them, making them turned to face her.

"Oh Damn." Was Helen's only response while the others fell into silence.

June looked on at Rigaldo, staring as he stared at her. "You want to see why the organization gave me this title? Well watch and see." June said, grinning as she let out a quarter of her power into the air. The actual strength and intensity of it all made the ground crack and the sky lash out in thunder.

Slowly her body began to change, but not into a new form, more over a shift in a ways.

Her nails darkened and lengthened, into claws much like Rigaldo's. Her teeth all sharpened even more than they already were, her nose sharpened and her pupils slitted.

"What the hell.." One of the warriors commented.

"June, stop!" Miria called out, in hopes her leader and comrade would stop awakening.

Her skin began to ripple and darken black before smoothing over into a second skin appearing as scales. The back of her hair grew out longer, reaching to her hips much to June's annoyance, though everyone who looked on including Rigaldo could only watch in fear and awe.

The claws in her feet darkened and grew and length as well, pocking holes through her boots, while one claw poked out the back of her heels.

"What is she?" Another warrior asked aloud.

_"It's amazing!" A cold voice shouted out, as he watched June herself devour the flesh of those she destroyed. "Though disgusting." Another man commented behind the other. He was ignored as they continued to watch the young June feed. "How much longer will we have her do this?" A man in a black coat asked them both. One with green eyes turned to look at him, smirking before turning back to the girl. "Don't you see? With the flesh that makes up its body and the flesh she will devour while her body is still completing itself will make her stronger than all the warriors after her and the failed experiments, and even the abyssal ones themselves!" He says, his voice raised in excitement. _

_"She will be the best of the best then?" The other man, whose head held no hair and was dressed in a black turtle net and black pants. _

_"Of course, however there is something else.." The green eyed man commented. _

_"What is it?"_

Two horns protruded from each side of her temples, curving upward like the devil's horns, but only went three inches above her head.

"June, stop!" Helen shouted, but June's aura only rose causing the dust to form in cycles around her. Obscuring the rest of her form as she completed the transformation.

_"Well, from what we've learned so far she has stages in awakening." _

_The bald man looked at him strangely. "Don't they all?" He asked. _

_The green eyed man shook his head. "Not like this one's." _

_"Then what?" The cloaked man asked. _

_"Besides her normal strength being the strength of hundred of her kind in average, she has three levels of awakened forms." He told them, watching as June ripped apart the bodies to shreds, eating as though a starved child. _

_"What? That's impossible.." The cloaked man muttered. _

_The green eyed man smiled. "Not for this one it's not." _

_The bald man eyed the green eyed man, before clearing his throat and asked "So what are these three forms?"_

June let out a scream as her back felt like it was ripped open, feeling something un fold out of her back and expanding behind her. Quickly her back healed itself and resumed the transformation, spikes and horns stretching out from her back and curving downwards down her spinal cord line, to her tail bone that began to lengthen. Soon a large, long and thick lizard-like tail swung behind her, black scaled with spikes at the end.

She breathed heavily feeling the transformation almost complete.

_"We've separated them into stages. The first stage is what we first confused with being awakened."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes, Number One will appear as though she has awakened, when in fact it is her weakest form and can come in any form." _

_"What do you mean by any form? And not awakened?" Asked the cloaked man._

_The green eyed man sighed. "Maybe I misworded that. When Number One awakens it comes in three stages.. you with me now? Good. The first stage she can appear in any form, it really just depends on her emotions, and every time it changes."_

_He pulled out a folder and opened it up, revealing photographs of awakened beings. Some appeared as animals, others sea creatures, some creatures they never seen before, a combination of different creatures, but the most distinct was a dragon transformation. _

_"These are all the forms we have seen of her so far." The green eyed man spoke as the two other men looked over the photographs. _

_"And all of these?" The bald man asked. _

_The green eyed man nodded. "Yes Rubel." _

_"Hn." _

_The cloaked man looked on at the photos in amazement, before glancing up at the green eyed man. "Rumito, what is the second stage?" He asked. _

_"The second stage is when all of these forms before you, are combined into one. Her power surpasses even the abyssal power combined at this form." _

_The cloaked man and Rubel look up at Rumito in surprise. _

_"The most interesting thing about the first two stages is that she can control the amount of aura to make her form strengths, but not only that, but she can transform back and forth willingly. For her in these two forms, there is no permanent crossing over." Rumito grinned watching as June stood and wiped the blood off her chin though that only made it smear. _

_"How do you mean she can control the usage of her aura?" Rubel asked him. _

_Rumito turned back to him. "We've divided it up by percent. The first stage she uses 25% of her aura, of her full strength and power. Her second form she uses 50%."_

_The cloaked man turned a wide-eyed but questioning gaze toward Rumito. "So then how much does she use in her human form?" He asked Rumito who grinned at him. "Well Orsay, that's all up to her. But we usual keep her in check by keeping her at 5%, which is what she uses to defeat awakened beings and the like. But with abyssal ones, we estimate she would need 15-25%." _

_Orsay looked surprised at the statement. "And the third stage?" He asked finally._

_Rumito frowned slightly. "The third stage is the most peculiar stage with Number One."_

_Rubel raised an eyebrow, his lips in a firm line. "In what way?"_

_Rumito turned back to June, who was cleaning the mess off her black claymore. _

_"In the third stage we calculated she uses 85% of her aura, however her body takes on no form.." Rumito trailed off._

_Orsay looked even more surprised than before at the statement. "No form? How's that possible. Wouldn't that just be no stage at all like you said, she could control her aura correct?"_

_Rumito shook his head. "There's a great difference, and we're still trying to figure it out. But when she reaches third stage she holds an aura around her that literally pulses in the air, like a heart beat... She could destroy an entire structure with just the mere touch of a finger." He said, his words making the two men freeze. _

_"Have you experimented 100% of her power?" Rubel asked, the question had been on his mind for a while. _

_Rumito shrugged, but his eyes held something else in them. Though neither could tell what as he turned back toward the window, watching June while she sighed. _

_"Yes, but it seems she will be unable to reach it until she completes the change."_

_Rubel nodded accepting the reasoning. But Orsay had not quite yet, "Then you will though?" _

_Rumito frowned. "Possible, I have a hunch however that the moment she releases all of her strength and power she will reach her ultimate form."_

_Orsay frowned behind his face-mask. "And what's the problem with that?" He asked._

_Rumito watched as June took a whiff of air and turned toward him. Her golden eyes meeting his green. _

_Without turning around Rumito said, "Because once she's there.. there's no going back."_

Lightning struck the ground creating thunder once more, before the storm disappeared making the warriors look around in confusion. However they're gaze soon landed on where June once stood, which was now nothing more than a crater.

_First stage, 25%_

"Looking for me?" June's voice sounded right behind Rigaldo, who barely had time to turn his eyes to her before she backhanded him, causing his to plow into a building causing the structure to collapse as well.

All warriors looked up and were shocked frozen at what June had transformed into.

June stood nine feet tall, her boots were gone revealing black scaled - almost reptilian - feet with four long black claws in the front where her toes would be and a fifth claw at her heel on each foot. Her sleeves had been torn revealing equally black scaled skin and five long six inch black claws. Her golden eyes no longer glowed however the sclera was now black. Her black hair remained the same in the front however the back had lengthened and went down to her waist, looking wilder. But that wasn't what caught their attention.

Two huge dragon-like wings were opened wide and pointed toward the sky in a backward C like appearance. They too were black and spikes ran down her back curving downward. A long black reptilian tail swung easily behind her, spikes at the very end serving as a weapon as well.

Her gaze turned to her three familiar comrades and she smirked at the expressions of amazement and fear. The must have mistaken the smirk as a predatory smirk though, seeing them ready their swords.

June merely turned away from the warriors surprising them and all the other warriors.

"Relax, I'm still in control." Her voice came out deeper and ended with a hiss, but none the less the warriors sighed in relief though were still tense on their feet in case it was a trap.

June knowing it was all she could to prove it for now she turned her gaze back on Rigaldo who had pulled himself free from the collapsed building looking worse for wear, blood dripping down from his split eyebrow (well, where it would be).

He huffed out a breath and growled at June.

"Of course, you truly do live up to your title June.. as..." Rigaldo paused flexing his arms watching as one of his claws broke and dropped to the ground.

His eyes hardened and he bared his teeth at June.

"The Golden-Eyed Dragon!"

* * *

**This was my second option from my original idea. Where she would fight him without transforming but I thought hey why not? This is when Clare showed her awaken form for the most part, so I showed June's 'first stage' awakened form. **

**The flashbacks in there were different from what I would usual do, but none the less I liked it so far. Also I just realized I got Rigaldo's name all wrong since it's actually Rigardo, but I guess I'll just edit that when I'm done with this story. **

**And don't worry the story still has a long way to go anyways, it will probably go as long if not further than the Claymore manga series. **

**Hope you've enjoyed this so far, I've tried to do a different idea than what I've read from other stories. I would wish there were more writers that wrote and knew of Claymore. *Sigh* **

**Mmm, well I'm going to get started on the next chapter and get some coffee. **

**Enjoy the new year!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


	23. Silent Night

**After re-reading this story I noted the amount of mistakes I've made and may just make an early edit, sooner than I planned. I'm planning to get an beta for this story if any one is interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore, only my OC**

* * *

_"Of course, you truly do live up to your title June.. as..." Rigaldo paused flexing his arms watching as one of his claws broke and dropped to the ground._

_His eyes hardened and he bared his teeth at June._

_"The Golden-Eyed Dragon!"_

* * *

The blizzard went wild as the lion and the dragon fought. Neither backing down, a battle between awakened beings.. a battle between monsters.

"They're.. T-they're monsters!" One warrior shouted out, only to gain Helen's glare. "Rigaldo may be but June is as human as the rest of us! It doesn't matter if she looks like a monster to us like the civilians look at us because she believes we're human! She's fighting for us after all!" Helen shouted back, seeing she had gained the other warriors ears as well.

"Helen's right." Deneve spoke up, despite her quite demeanor. "What matters is who we're fighting for. No one is a monster just because they appear it, only their actions will reveal that." The warriors looked at the battle, watching as June fought hard against Rigaldo, whose movements were beginning to slow as he was slowly losing against June.

"You're right." A random warrior responded, Aliza. Nods of agreement soon followed after Aliza and soon they were up and cheering June on.

Rigaldo looked to the side and watched as the once silent warriors were now roaring in cheers towards June, whose energy reboosted and her attacks became faster and faster.

"You've changed, June." Rigaldo told her, dodging a clawed foot aimed for his stomach. June threw another clawed punch while asking, "How so?"

Rigaldo ducked as her tail swung over his head and narrowly dodged her next attack; a clawed hand joining aimed to smash his skull.

"You used to be solo, no allies or comrades. Now look around you, all of these warriors are by your side." He told her, growling as a claw sliced against his torso.

"Yeah, well you've been killing them. And even if they weren't my allies I would still protect them like I always have." June shouted, her left hand just barely grazing his neck before he found an opening and ran his claws through her stomach, curling his nails so she was in his old.

June fell to her knees against the cold snow that had never felt before, while Rigaldo smirked above her, his hand still embedded inside her.

"June!" Helen shouted, taking a step forward to go to her when Jean held her back with a firm hand on her shoulder. "She's a former number one Helen, she can take care of herself." Jean told her, before swiftly walking back inside with Helen begrudgingly tailing behind her.

"How will you protect them when your dead?" Rigaldo laughed, leaning forward so his silver eyes met her golden. "I'm stronger than before, stronger than you!" He shouted, his right claw digging into her skin on her temple before clawing down with such force she was sent back, plunging into the building wall next to the one the warriors were in, giving them a clear view of June.

They watched as she stood, one hand covering her right eye as blood poured down that side, and covered her hand in her own blood.

"He blinded her right eye." Miria whispers, seeing the one armed and now one eyed former number one pull her hand away and unsheathe her blade.

June hunched down so that she was in an animal stance, just with three legs, and felt her lungs grow hot. Spreading her wings she appeared ready to launch into the air but instead she arched her back as fire slowly rose out of her mouth. Once it was formed into a small sphere she shot it directly to the right of Rigaldo before leaping into the air and darting at Rigaldo who had fallen from the explosion caused by the fireball.

He barely had time to look up before the black claymore was protruding out of his stomach, but June wasn't done yet as she had lifted them high into the sky and above the clouds.

"I-Impossible." Regaldo whispered before looking up and meeting June's golden eyes. Her face held no expression but her eyes held only cold determination.

"I will protect them with everything I have, even if it ends my life." She whispered, before she slowly pulled his blade form his body.

The air grew colder above the clouds, and Rigaldo felt his heart slowing like his blood coursing through his veins. His eye lids only half open now.

June pulled her blade completely free of Rigaldo causing him to fall, but had only reached six feet before he saw June coming toward him, her blade raised for the final blow.

"Goodbye, Rigaldo." Was all she said before she obliterated him, leaving only a shower of rain to fall.

* * *

The warriors waited for June to land, the last they had seen was June carrying Rigaldo up above the clouds. They had no doubt she had won, but when would she return to lead them? However the sudden fall of purple rain hitting the snow for ten seconds answered them, while right after June appeared from the clouds and landed in front of them.

She landed with ease but didn't look they're way. She merely stabbed the ground in front of her with her black claymore before looking into the sky.

The warriors wondered what she was doing but were answered as they watched a wall of June's black and golden aura circle around her obscuring they're vision of her. When the aura departed there stood June back to her human form, however her armor was torn and she was bare foot, her boots long torn to shreds. Two long tears could be seen from her back where her wings once were. Her gloves were also gone along with her sleeves revealing tan skin, dark nails, black hair, and golden eyes. Her sclera were once again white, the black gone.

Her once bleeding eye was healed and scarred over, an ability from her awaken being form. Over all she just looked like she fought in a war, which in way she still was.

Sighing, June picked up her sword with her left hand, internally wishing she still had her right arm and sheathed it.

Turning to face her comrades she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. "I guess you can see why the Organization kept me all these years huh?" June said, looking away from the many eyes on her. She heard foot steps coming toward her and looked up seeing Jean lay a hand on her shoulder in a firm grip. Looking directly into her eyes she told her, "You're still are leader, June."

June smirked and let Jean take her hand away before gripping it in a warriors hold (forearm to forearm). No words were spoken as they shook but June's smirk did turn to a grin.

Drawing back her black blade she began to walk north back into the center of town toward the sound of incoming sound of awakened beings. Once everyone was armed and ready for attack behind June, she raised her sword high into the air and shouted at the top of her lungs..

"For the Warriors!"

* * *

June's Pov

The awakened beings came in mere minutes after my battle with Rigaldo. Awakened being came and came after one another. Ever time one fell another would take its place. I had been trained to stand against hundreds of awakened beings to thousands since I was young, when the change was not yet complete.

I had been trained to go days fighting like that, but yet even with all my experience I'm slower after the battle against Rigaldo. Fighting with my left hand, blinded in one eye that I was still not use to.. I am at a disadvantage. And as each of my opponents fall dead, a comrade is taken from it's life.

I should be stronger than this!

"Deneve!" I hear Helen shout, and I just barely spare a glance to the fallen form of Deneve, just like many of my other comrades I failed to protect. "Damnit!" I shout, gliding through four more awakened beings, each falling in pools of their own blood.

I was suppose to protect them! I was suppose to protect them!

What kind of a leader leads their comrades to death?

* * *

Far away in the desert...

Inside the Sutafu Head Quarters of the Organization two men in black stood before the council, with Rumito as the head looking down eagerly at the two.

"How goes the battle of the North?" One of the council asked the two.

"They've engaged around 70 awakened ones, the amount of warriors dead are unknown." Orsay responds.

Rumito smirked and leaned forward. "70 is 40 more than 30, guess I miscounted when I told 47 what she would be up against." He said, with amusement.

"Any sign of Isley?" Another council member asked.

"He's still far from Pieta, it appears he is moving south at a human speed." John replied, the other man in black.

The council leans back, wondering what Isley is up to. Knowing he is a tricky one when part of their plans.

"At any rate his delay is allowing us some time." Rumito speaks, gazing at Orsay and John in curiosity. "Tell me, how far is 47 from death?" He asks them.

John looks unsure so Orsay responds. "She has taken down the majority of awakened beings, 49 in count last we noticed. She is heavily wounded so she should fall soon enough." He replied tonelessly.

Rumito leans back, his hand against his cheek. "I see.. Hmm, is there any way to hurry Alicia's progress?" He asks the others.

"She hasn't reached 95% yet, with a little more time perhaps.." Orsay trails off but a voice makes them cut the conversation completely.

"So that's it. The warriors in the north are only buying time for Alicia's training eh?" The voice's owner was none other than Galatea.

Rumito smirks, "How unusual for you to show your face around here of your own accord." He says amused.

A flicker of annoyance passed through Galatea's eyes but otherwise she remained firm and expressionless. "Yes, thanks to you. Because you sent half of my comrades to the North, I've been extremely busy." She paused for a minute before continuing. She had their attention, and she was no fool to what their thoughts on them and their plans were. "With the new recruits dispatched to the provinces things have eased up a bit, but don't you think its a little premature to be commissioning new warriors when the ones in the North are still fighting?" She asked, but expected the answer that was sure to come.

Rumito leaned forward once more, and held back a smirk but settled for a smile. "It's only a matter of time before they're wiped out, unfortunately." He said without remorse, as though it were a common occurrence.

Galatea narrowed her eyes slightly, yet kept up the poker face. "Losing 24 warriors in such a fashion would certainly be regrettable for the organization however necessary. A fine sentiment, yet it seems unlikely that the Organization didn't anticipate these circumstances. It's more probably that you planned to delay the awakened beings of the North and simultaneously sweep away any potentially rebellious warriors." She finished, knowing she was right and that she was pissing them off.

"You should refrain from voicing such speculations. It would be unfortunate if they were to fall on the ear of rumor spreaders." Orsay told her, frowning beneath his mask.

"And don't presume that you shall continue to receive special treatment forever. The next generation of eyes is already in training." Rumito said, warning in his tone.

But Galatea would not fault. "You mean... more obedient eyes. Eyes with which you intend to keep watch on the Northern Region perhaps?"

"We confirmed the existence of multiple awakened ones in the north and dispatched a party of 24 warriors with orders to destroy them. Due to the unexpected unity among the creatures and to their coordinated attack, all warriors were lost. Well, all except one anyways.." It was Rubel's time to step up, he had spoken that. Secretly taunting the warrior that what she's standing for has been lost, and that they control her.. completely.

"That's the simple truth with respect to both the warriors and the organization." He finished, tilting his hat forward to shadow his eyes better.

Galatea turned to him. "You're hoping they've lost, aren't you?" She asked.

Rubel appeared hesitant for a second, but that second was all she needed for an answer. "Well, we don't know the outcome yet."

"And soon enough she will fall as well." Rumito added before letting Rubel continue. "Your concern is admirable, but you should obediently return to your assigned region." Rubel said, ending the conversation.

_Like a dog_

Galatea swiftly turned on her heel, walking away from the men and the council.

Rumito frowned in the place where Galatea left. "We should hurry the completion of those eyes, Galatea is excellent but she has lived too long. When they live too long they turn against us, just like a certain golden-eyed warrior did."

_The better warriors are those who die after a moderate period..._

* * *

June's Pov

"Cynthia!"

Another comrade down. Damn, why can't I protect them?

A cut through three more, but no matter how much of their blood falls they just keep coming and coming.

I look around freely for once not horded on all sides by the awakened ones. I was used to seeing the many bodies of awakened beings beneath me, but as a saw my comrades laying in pools of their own blood, if not covered in blood, made me feel sick before the rage pushed it back.

I'll obliterate to Organization! If it means I'll have to join Riful, if it means I have to forever be an awakened being, I'll do it! To protect my comrades, friends, my fa- I'll do anything.

**I'll become a monster if it means to protect them...**

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

* * *

Helen was in a rage, Deneve was dead, Cynthia and almost everyone else was dead. She was surrounded by awakened beings on all sides. "Damn you! You.. I'll kill you all!" She shouted, her yoma energy spiking turning her eyes golden and enhancing her strength, her teeth becoming shark-like.

She lunged at the nearest awakened being with her blade raised, but was thrown back by another awakened being and slammed into a wall.

"Damnit!" Helen muttered, trying to reach her sword only to see a shadow grow over her. Looking up she was met with the hand of the awakened being coming down on her.

"Sorry guys." Helen whispered expecting the final blow only to look up and see nothing there. She quickly got to her feet only to see ever awakened being that was in front of her was now lying in a pool of purple blood. She kept her sword ready and looked to the right only to see the awakened being that was going to kill her have it's throat ripped out by a bone-like saber looking awakened being.

The saber gave her a glance in which she raised her sword ready for an attack only to watch the saber turn away and leap up a structure, disappearing from sight.

"That was too weird." She muttered to herself, before hearing a loud thump to her left, she barely caught it's face with her sword before she was thrown back once again.

Difference was, this time she didn't get up.

* * *

Miria was surrounded by all sides of awakened beings, she believed it her end but she would keep fighting until she couldn't lift her arm anymore. She used phantom half a hundred times already and she was tiring out, she could feel only one another warrior alive besides herself. She could only think it'd be June.

All the warriors lost tonight, she knew June blames herself, even now on the foot of the battlefield. Miria knew that June hated to see the death of another warrior, she hinted that at the cave just a few nights ago. And her reaction to the other captains deaths caused her to go into a rage.

June only wanted to protect them all, yet the Organization took it from her, they took it from everyone.

Another roar and she felt herself knocked on her back, but the lights were out and she was already slipping, she felt like she falling. Falling to a ground that would never come to her.

And that was all she could feel, until suddenly.. she felt nothing.

* * *

Pieta was oddly silent, the winter winds the only thing that sounded, and even then it was a mere whisper. A lone skeletal saber cat stood above many bodies, drenched in blood. It was the last one left, the awakened ones that tried to run were all hunted down and killed by the saber.

The saber licked it's lips and leaped down from the bodies, finding itself to the center of the town, where it was the clearest of death and blood.

It looked up into the sky seeing the stars looking down on it and soon it stopped before falling to it side, as blood began to leak from it's flesh, however instead of the blood being purple it was red like a human's.. or like a warrior's.

Slowly the saber's form shifted human and there in its place lay June. Her armor nothing more than shredded cloth and plates. She breathed in one last breath as she looked up at the stars before she allowed her last breathe to go with the wind.

But even as she felt her eyes closed and her heart-beat slowed, her conscious stayed awake and alive.

_This isn't over, not while I'm still..._

And with her last thought she felt herself fade, and her heart stop. Pieta was once again silent, the stars however were not the only ones watching.

* * *

Two men looked down at Pieta from a building, both wore black cloaks. Though only one wore a hood over his face, yet both held no remorse for the silent massacre of the brave warriors.

"Pieta has fallen." One man spoke, such a small sentence yet hold significant meaning.

"Hn yes, I expected some of the awakened beings to have lived, but it seems she took care of it." He said, sighing.

However he looked up suddenly curious and asked, "I wonder if Isley knows of Alicia?"

The hooded man nodded slightly before speaking, "Perhaps, but even if he doesn't know about her he must have assumed the Organization had some preparations against him. After all Isley let's nothing slip by him, now the Organization is about to face destruction for the second time... thank god Alicia was finished in time, but then again she will only be needed if an awakened being shows up or Isley himself because it seems she killed them all..."

And in speak of her name Alicia approached, her face emotionless and her movements silent. She wore black armor similar to June's, just without the hood.

Galatea who was also there looked over to her. "So that's Alicia. It's actually the first time I've seen her."

Another warrior in black appeared next to Alicia, her twin, Beth. Looking exactly the same but each served different purposes.

The two looked out into the empty North, killed of all awakened beings. They showed no expressions, only remained blank as they gazed out for an enemy.

Rubel approached Galatea then. "You seem surprised to see them, she's called 'Dark Alicia' and rarely appears, even in her assigned areas so most only know of her name. Well actually both Alicia and Beth are called 'Dark'."

Galatea looked at the two warriors and then recalled June's black armor as well. She grew curious. "The black armor, does it have a special meaning?" She asked him.

"You'll understand soon, you see every time they fight we have to provide a new armor." He told her, also reminded of the golden-eyed black knight.

But as hours pass no enemy made itself known.

The men in black sighed. "Guess Isley isn't coming after all. Alicia, Beth, return to the Organization." The two twins disappeared, none once again showing no expression.

Rubel made a sound of disappointment. "Shame you didn't get to see it, but maybe you will some day. But as for the armor, its made of the strongest and most flexible material, so in other words if the wearer ever awakens the armor will remain intact." He told her before walking away.

Galatea thought on what he said and it all made sense to her, and she grew sick of the thought.

_You're machines make me sick..._

* * *

Meanwhile all across the North, West, and East lands the abyssal were at war. Riful and Dauf taking care of Isley's minions while Isley himself and Lucelia went into war over the lands. However out in Pieta none of that mattered, the night was silent even as the sun rose into the sky, and continued even when night fell once more.

Two days and three nights passed in Pieta and nothing ever changed, but by the third morning, Pieta gave life once more. Lights glowed inside nine of the fallen bodies, as their hearts began to beat once more.

Out of the 24 warriors, nine came back to the land of the living. And they were out for vengeance, so that their comrades deaths wouldn't be in vain.

That was later though of course, right now all they have to do is get up.

And until then, Pieta would remain silent as the night itself.

* * *

**I decided that this will be the end of The Golden-Eyed Dragon and that it will continue in a prequel when I have the time. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed it in a negative or positive way. I still can't believe Claymore has ended, though one thing for sure is that this story line has not ended yet and has a long way to go until then.**

**Continue the remembrance of Claymore!**

**Sincerely,**

**The Reaping Wolf**


End file.
